The Sheriff's Daughter
by SlytherinPirateAgent
Summary: He hasn't seen her for 15 years, yet she comes up with a plan to get rid of Hood, but believes one man should have the full pleasure. But he struggles with her authority and feelings.
1. Chapter 1

The Sheriff's daughter.

I do not own Robin Hood.

The Sheriff of Nottingham had a secret. He had family. He'd kept a child secret for many years. Now to his horror, his sins appeared to come and get him. The mother had decided it was time that he accepted his responsibilities and see how the child had grown. The Sheriff had only ever paid his way, much to the shock of anyone that he did that much. He watched as a carriage pull up outside and groaned. However much to his delight a familiar face returned. Sir Guy of Gisborne, over-took the carriage on horse-back. However as he had just returned from Prince John, the delight of the Sheriff was short lived. Sir Guy collapsed from his horse, as the carriage door opened. A young woman looked down at him, she was quite concerned. The Sheriff was practically hanging from the open window. The young woman, with black hair and hazel eyes looked up at him. He grinned nervously and she raised an eyebrow and looked back at Sir Guy.

"Welcome home darling!" Cried the Sheriff.

"Where has my mother sent me?" She asked.

Sir Guy was taken to a physician and the young woman, was led to the Sheriff. He did his best to welcome her with open arms, but found that his arms were not welcome.

"Jane! It's been too long!" He said.

Jane dodged her father's embrace. The Sheriff looked quite put out and confused. She turned back to him. The expression she wore made it clear that there was no love loss between them in her opinion.

"Fifteen years. I see that even now you treat people no better than you did then. Oh don't worry I'm not jealous. Just nice to know that it isn't just your family you dislike." Said Jane.

"If, my dear you are referring to the man who fell from his horse, that had nothing to do with me, directly. Gisborne has just returned from London." Informed the Sheriff.

Jane looked interested.

"The famous Sir Guy?" She asked.

"Famous? For what? Mistakes? Incompetence?" Added the Sheriff.

"Not quite father. You'll find women couldn't care less about politics." Replied Jane.

The Sheriff looked confused. Jane smiled and looked quite calculating.  
"Why do I get the feeling you're not just here to see your old dad?" He asked.

Jane tried to look innocent, however she was her father's daughter. Behind those hazel eyes was plotting and planning and a web of deceit.

"Father, you almost insult me." She added.

Meanwhile the outlaws were amazed at the news that had reached their ears from the locals. Robin and his men all exchanged amused and confused expressions.

"A daughter? Nottingham?"

"It reproduced. That's disgusting!"

"That'll do Munch. She might be his daughter, but I gather she wasn't too impressed that her father sent Gisborne to Prince John. She could be on our side." Said Robin.

"How do you figure that out?" Asked Alan.

"Gisborne has probably been under torture for weeks. If she has a heart maybe she'll help the people." Replied Robin.

"Yes. And the King will come home tomorrow, arrest the lot of them and restore order in one hour." Added John Sarcastically.

Robin glared at him. But he had a plan and when he had a plan, nothing would stop him. Everyone was silent, hoping that he would change his mind.

"There's only one way to find out isn't there?" He asked.

Robin sprinted out of the forest, men behind him, rolling their eyes and sighing. They knew what he meant. They were going to look out for her in the villages. However although Jane might be a nice person, some of them did not believe that she would betray her own father.

Jane decided to take it upon herself to pay Sir Guy a visit. A guard tried to stop her at first. He blocked the front door and she looked up at him.

"State your business." He ordered.

"My name is Jane. I'm the Sheriff's daughter, to see Sir Guy." She replied.

The guard moved quickly. Jane shook her head at the magic of the word 'Sheriff' in the town. She pushed the door opened and looked around. She didn't get far as barely hobbling down the stairs was the man she had been looking for.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question. My name is..." Began Jane.

"I know who you are." He said in a bored voice.

"Then you may or may not remember that it was when you took over my carriage that you fell off your horse. I just came to..." Began Jane.

Sir Guy was in a very interupptive mood.

"Your concern is not needed. I want nothing from you." He added.

Jane bowed her head to him. Sir Guy raised his in surprise. He was being shown respect. Something he hadn't been used to. Jane owed him nothing, yet she was perfectly polite to him.

"Very well. Sorry for wasting your time." She said.

Jane turned to leave. Sir Guy took a step forward. His eyes narrowed. He didn't trust her, he didn't know her.

"Is that all?" He asked.

Jane turned back around to Sir Guy.

"Yes Sir Guy. You'll find that I want nothing from you either." She replied.

Sir Guy looked as though he did not believe her. She was the Sheriff's daughter. Sir Guy was convinced that she had other motives for paying him a visit. He walked down the rest of the steps, as best that he could. Jane felt for him. Every move he made was an effort.

"Why?" He asked.

"Sir Guy, I will be hear a long time. I'm here to make friends not enemies." Replied Jane.

"I doubt your father would approve." Said Sir Guy.

"It is I, who would like to be your friend not him. My business is my own and has been for fifteen years." She added.

Sir Guy smirked.

"Not very loyal to him are you?" He asked.

"Nor him to me." Replied Jane, without fear.

"I could have you arrested." Warned Sir Guy.

"Could you? From where I am standing you couldn't arrest a baby. You're not well." Said Jane.

Sir Guy glared at her. She was loosing favour with him with her bluntness. But she was honest. Sir Guy wobbled slightly. Jane went forward as he winced to help him. Sir Guy held out his hand to stop her.

"You touch me and I won't be responsible for my actions." He said coldly.

Jane was not offended. To Sir Guy's astonishment she smiled at his threat. His personal space was returned to him as she backed away again, not turning her back.

"Aren't you the proud one? I'll let you have that. Good day." She said.

Robin and his gang, watched as Jane left Sir Guy's living place and walked back through the village. Robin smirked at his men as Jane gave to the begging and paid for food for children. He believed he had made his point. However, the Sheriff had seen all of this.

"What the?" He asked himself.

Jane returned to Nottingham Castle. She didn't get very far before she heard her name, shouted down the corridor in an angry tone.

"JANE! JANE! What did you think you were doing?" Asked the Sheriff.

"Making Robin Hood look bad." She replied.

"Exactly! I'll have no...what was that?" He asked.

Jane smirked. The Sheriff was shocked. She cleared her throat.

"Think of it...your daughter, so different from you. The people will have a new hope. One done legally, without stealing and without consequence to the people. Plus Robin Hood, is bound to dislike the idea of competition with me. He'll approach me to join him. I'll refuse him. He'll pursue. I'll give in, tell him a way into the castle without being caught...until he reaches my chamber which so happens to be full of guards." Explained Jane.

"Different from me? I don't think so! That is brilliant! You never know, between us we'll have this town under the thumb in no time." Said The Sheriff.

"Just one thing. I want Sir Guy on this plan." She said.

The Sheriff's face fell. Jane remained determined looking. The Sheriff pulled a few faces.

"Gisborne..." he began.

"Father, this is my plan and it will be done my way. Of course I shall wait a few weeks, then again maybe it will take that long to get Robin Hood's trust." Ordered Jane.

"I am the Sheriff!" He snapped.

"Who's every plan has failed. Step aside. Oh and if perchance it fails, it's me you send to Prince John. Not Sir Guy." Added Jane.

"Would I do that to you?" He asked.

"Of course you would. I'd do the same." She replied.

The Sheriff smirked.

"Welcome to Nottingham!" He exclaimed.

Jane turned her head in acceptance. The Sheriff kissed her on the forehead, before leaving her alone. Jane looked out of the nearest window at the town. Her eyes shone with ambition, fixed on a familiar figure coming towards the castle. Sir Guy. Jane turned away with excitement. She made her way slowly to the main hall, entering after Sir Guy, who was listening to the plan that Jane had put forward from The Sheriff.

"...And for some reason, she trusts you to make sure he doesn't escape. Most of the work will be done for you, all you have to do..." began The Sheriff.

"Is kill him." Added Jane.

Sir Guy turned to her quickly.

"You told me you wanted nothing from me." He said.

"Gisborne!" Warned the Sheriff.

"Sir Guy, I'm asking nothing from you. I am giving you the chance to kill the man, who has made your life so difficult. All you have to do, is wait in a room for him to enter. You sir, need to learn that not everybody is out to get you." Said Jane.

"When?" Asked Sir Guy.

"Manners Gisborne!" Ordered The Sheriff.

He was ignored.

"When you are fully fit and Robin thinks that I'm his salvation." Replied Jane.

"How long do you think that will take? Weeks? Months?" Asked Sir Guy.

"Sir Guy. Please. Have some faith in me." Replied Jane.

He looked at the Sheriff, who shrugged. Sir Guy found it hard to believe that one woman could take over Nottingham so easily and plan to get rid of the one threat to the town.

"Can I count on you?" Asked Jane.

Sir Guy smirked at her.

"I hate to disappoint. No woman commands me." He replied.

The Sheriff snarled. Jane held up her hand to stop him. Sir Guy turned away and left. Jane smirked at his response and turned back to her father.

"He'll think about it. Give him one day, maybe two. He'll be back. As for you father, you'd have done better with him if you didn't take offence so easily." She said.

"I do not. You don't take any at all." Said The Sheriff.

"My gender will be over-looked soon enough. He'll beg for the chance to put a sword through that outlaw soon enough." She said.

"Why do I get the feeling you're keeping another plan up your sleeve?" Asked The Sheriff.

Jane made a point of seeming charitable and kind. She was giving a loaf of bread to a little blonde girl, when a man in a hood approached her. He tapped her on the shoulder and smiled. Jane knew who he was and gasped. He put a finger to his lips and got her to follow him out of sight. Robin then lowered his hood. Jane shook her head at him.

"If you are who I think you are, you're insane to approach me." She said.

"No I'm not. Just not very cautious. It's that. That concern that separates you from The Sheriff. You're no different to me, what you do. Join us." He said.

"No. I might not agree with what my father does, but I can't leave. I work alone. You do things your way and I'll do things mine. I follow no one." She said.

"I can see that. From what I hear you owe that man nothing. Fifteen years is a long time. Just think about it. We'll meet again I'm sure." Said Robin.

"No promises Hood. I won't be used. Know that." Added Jane.

Robin nodded and left. Jane turned with a smirk on her face. Sir Guy and The Sheriff had seen the whole thing. Sir Guy had been tempted to send his men to get Robin where he was. The Sheriff looked at him expectantly. Sir Guy shook his head. His pride would not be swallowed so easily. The Sheriff growled under his breath and was put in a bad mood. Jane returned from the town and into the hall.

"Gisborne won't yield!" Snapped the Sheriff.

Jane rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Must I do everything? Really, he isn't that much of a challenge. It's a wonder that outlaw hasn't taken over by now. You people. Something isn't going right, let's all start shouting and sending people to Prince John. Pathetic!" Snapped Jane.

"You're not to old for a boxed ear young lady!" Exclaimed the Sheriff.

"Do you want Sir Guy on side or not?" Asked Jane in a bored voice.

"I want Hood dead!" Replied The Sheriff.

"And how long have you wanted that? A few more days won't hurt. Once I get Sir Guy on side." Added Jane.

"And how darling daughter do you plan to do that?" He asked.  
"You know the difference between you and I? I can do nice. You can't." She replied.

"I have tried." Muttered The Sheriff.

"Not hard enough." She added.

"What do you have in mind? Nice?" He asked.

"I have to be slightly nasty first. Tell me about, Marian father." Replied Jane.

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"Marian? What's she got to do with it?" He asked.

"Everything. I want the truth. Not the rumours." She replied.

"The truth eats him." He said.

"Excellent." She said.

"You know, I thought you had a soft spot for him." He said.

"Sir Guy? Not at all. I need him. I don't want him." She added.

Jane went back to Sir Guy's home. The guards ignored her and let her pass without complaint. She was silent. She crept up the stairs and opened a near by door, slightly and found Sir Guy. He was getting changed. Jane couldn't help but open the door further. The door creaked and Sir Guy turned to her, bare chested. Jane made no attempt to look away and he made no attempt to cover up.

"Do you make a habit of sneaking up on men undressing?" He asked.

Jane smirked. She knew that he was trying to embarrass her. But Jane was above that. She made it clear as possible that he did not attract her.

"You can't embarrass me. Not when you clearly have no shame yourself. Here I am and have been for many moments. You've still not covered yourself." She replied.

Sir Guy glared at her. As usual she looked perfectly unconcerned. He knew that if he looked at a peasant that way there would be fear in their eyes. But Jane appeared to lack that emotion all together. It unnerved him. He had no control over her and neither did her own father as far as he saw.

"That look won't work on me Sir Guy. Why do you resent me so? I have been as pleasant as possible to you, I have offered you your enemy on a plate. I ask for nothing from you, yet you won't let me help you. You say it's because I'm a woman. I say it's because of a woman." Said Jane.

Sir Guy couldn't believe his ears. Jane became on the receiving end of a death glare at this point. Sir Guy covered his chest and walked over to the door.

"Leave." He ordered.

"That's confirmation. Sir Guy I am not Marian. I don't love you and pretend to love you. I've never gone against you, I've never helped Hood and I have never used you. I haven't set up this plan to have a hold on you. I've set up this plan to rid the town of outlaws. My only thought was that you'd want a part of it." Said Jane.

Sir Guy took out his sword and pointed it at Jane's neck in anger. She was against the door but did not cry out or scream for help. However she did fix her eyes on the blade and Sir Guy noticed her breathing increased.

"Don't flatter yourself. I am aware that you are not Marian. As you clearly know. Marian is dead. I loose enough sleep over it not to care, if I kill you as well. Tell me, why would you plan all of this and spare a thought for me?" He asked.

"With Hood gone, that's one demon less to haunt you. My Lord Gisborne, I did not mean to vex you. You have blood on your hands and you can't get rid of it. Nobody else can see it but you. I am nothing to you. You can kill me, hide my body in the forest and blame it on an outlaw. Perhaps I deserve it. Yet your hand shakes violently. You disagree." She replied.

Sir Guy's hand shook and the sword followed it. Jane slowly and carefully, wrapped her hand around his wrist. He let her move it to one side and he dropped his sword. Jane did not let go and stepped closer to him.

"Let me help you." She said.

Sir Guy looked at Jane. He didn't see the Sheriff's daughter. He saw a caring woman, someone who understood his need to be rid of Robin Hood. He was grateful. He leaned forward. Jane only had a second to think about it. His lips met hers, then his arms went around her. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened. Sir Guy finally opened his eyes. He saw the Sheriff's daughter. He stopped and removed her arms from him. Jane was tempted to ask him what he was afraid of, but she already knew the answer. The past and her father. Sir Guy cleared his throat.

"I'll do it. I'll be part of the plan." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 The Sheriff's Daughter

I do not own Robin Hood.

14/4/09

Sir Guy felt many things the following few days after he kissed Jane. Sometimes he regretted it, sometimes he was worried that she would tell her father, her father would send him back to Prince John. However as the days went on and The Sheriff was none the wiser, he began to think that maybe there was some good in the black haired lady. He was on the mend, while Jane earned the hearts of the people, appearing to sneak around places to give food and money. Robin could only watch as his people, what were his people were supported without any problems or consequences.

The Sheriff gave Sir Guy a nod. He rode into the town and people screamed. Jane looked up innocently, as though she had never met him before. She winked slightly at him. He needed to be the bad guy in order for her to succeed. Sir Guy looked at the people and began his speech, knowing it was sure to spark some rebellion and distaste.

"The King is sending more men to the holy land! This means we need more supplies. As subjects it is your duty to put forward all that you can, to ensure the safe landing of the men. We'll start with flour!" He ordered.

Jane waited. Sir Guy was branded a liar and many other things. A villager challenged him and Sir Guy snapped his fingers. He was surrounded.

"Let him go!" Cried Jane.

"Stay out of it!" Snapped Sir Guy.

When Robin and his men became involved, Jane knew that she had them all on side. The man was released and Sir Guy returned to the castle. Jane turned as Robin approached her with his previous proposition. She shook her head at him.

"Gisborne is sure to tell my father. He'll have me locked up I know it. Even if I wanted to I couldn't accept your offer." She said.

"We'll get you out. You know that castle better than us." Said Robin.

"The east tower. It's nowhere near as guarded. I'm on the second floor. The clue will be the huge lock on the door, plus it's the only bed-chamber." Said Jane.

"Tonight. I promise, we'll get you out of there." Said Robin.

Jane returned to the castle and into the main hall. Sir Guy stepped forward anxiously, she nodded at him and her father. They sighed with relief and Jane smirked.

"Tonight. Hood thinks I'll be locked up on the second floor bed-chamber. He's yours for the taking Sir Guy." She said.

"That was fast." Said The Sheriff.

"Wasn't it?" Asked Sir Guy.

"We can always just leave him in there and have him hung if you like." Replied Jane.

"No. With the Sheriff's permission. I'll deal with Hood." Said Sir Guy.

"If you must Gisborne. Try not to make my daughter's efforts a waste of time." Said The Sheriff.

When Sir Guy left, Jane assumed him to be long gone, when she too left the main hall. A hand appeared tight around her arm and she found that Sir Guy was still in Nottingham castle, long before the evening. Jane didn't struggle and was pulled to one side.

"I will not be in your debt." He warned.

"Nobody said anything about a debt." She said calmly.

"You didn't tell your father." He said.

"There is no reason for me to do so. I wasn't forced. Do you want Hood dead? Or do I have to do that too?" She asked.

"You?" He asked.

Jane didn't respond. Sir Guy smirked at the thought. Robin Hood, who had defeated armies of men over and over again, beaten by a girl.

"Please. Do what you do best and go and buy some dresses." He said.

"Something that would be much easier for killing Hood." Added Jane.

"What game are you playing?" Asked Sir Guy.

"Listen to me Sir Guy, Robin Hood will be in this castle tonight and one way or another it will be his last. If you're really lucky you can take some of his men with him." Replied Jane.

"Let me make one thing clear. I'm doing this for me, not you." Said Sir Guy.

Jane rolled her eyes and looked down. He still had hold of her. She gave him a meaningful stare and he let go. Sir Guy left to prepare for the evening and Jane touched where he had held her. The Sheriff snuck up behind her as she watched him leave.

"Do I detect some romance in the air?" He asked.

"I wouldn't call it that father, I wouldn't call it that." She replied.

"Good. Because if he fails tonight, you're both in trouble. If I were you I'd make double sure that he is ready. Either that or you are ready to clear up his mess." He said.

Jane went to the armoury. She didn't expect anyone to be there and at first there was not. She was looking for something, small but sharp. Footsteps approached her and she hid away. Her foot got caught in a sheild and it fell with a bang. Jane winced silently and Sir Guy appeared with a sword at her neck again, expecting intruders or someone who wasn't supposed to be there. Jane smirked and he moved away his sword quite quickly and she went back to looking for what she came for.

"We both know what happened last time you put a sword to my neck, Sir Guy of Gisborne." She said.

"That was a mistake." He said.

"I know." She added.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Someone has to make sure the job is done." Replied Jane.

"I'm quite capable of killing a man cornered in a room." He said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that there won't be more mistakes. Mistakes that I would share the blame for." She added.

"You don't trust me." He said.

"Of course not. You can't expect me to rely on you to keep me out of trouble. You sir, put yourself in trouble at the best of times. I'm going to make sure you don't take me with you." She said.

"You're not coming with me." He said.

"I never said that I was, ah." She said.

Jane came across a small dagger, with a gold handle. Sir Guy smirked at her and her choice of weapon. Jane simply smirked at him.

"Size isn't everything Sir Guy, it's how you use it that counts." She added.

Sir Guy did not appreciate her rudeness. He found his things and left the room. Jane put the dagger inside her sleeve. To the unknowing eye she was perfectly harmless. Until the sun went down and Nottingham castle expected vistors.

Robin Hood kept his men outside of the castle. He took Jane's specific directions and found that she was right. There were only two guards to defeat, until he made it into the castle walls. He checked the key-hole of every door on the second floor. Finally he saw in one a bed, a bed with curtains drawn around it. There was a figure sat up right and it appeared to be waiting. To his surprise the door was unlocked. He went inside. The door slammed shut behind him and locked from the outside. Robin panicked on the other side and struggled with the door. On the other side the key remained in the door. A gloved hand held it, which led to a dark arm and a female face, glowed in the moonlight. Robin turned to the bed. The curtains were drawn back and there was nobody on the bed. He turned his head to check the whole room. There had been somebody there, he knew it. However, no sooner had he turned he felt a terrible pain on his face and it became darker. Jane was outside and heard the crack of bones. She unlocked the door and went into the room. Robin was unconscious on the floor and his nose was bleeding. Sir Guy smirked, but Jane was not impressed. She looked disgusted at Robin, before she looked up at Sir Guy in amazement.

"I gave you this chance to kill him. Not break his nose. Haven't you learned your lesson yet? The more you toy with him, the more likely it is that he will get away. Now I am going to send the guards to check for Hood's men. When I return, I want your sword through his heart." She said.

Jane went to leave, but Sir Guy got to the door first. He slammed it shut and leaned against it. Jane couldn't escape. She knew that she did not have the strength to fight him. She had seen his muscles first hand and knew it would be unlikely for her to overpower him.

"I want him to know that he's been fooled before he dies. You did organize this. It would be a shame for me to take all of the credit wouldn't it?" He asked.

Jane looked nervous.

"Sir Guy, this is your time. Not mine. The man has done me no harm. I've changed my mind. I'm sure you can handle this yourself." She said.

"Why so frightened my lady? Do you think I'd not protect you if the outlaw turned violent?" Asked Sir Guy.

"You need not protect me, if you stepped away from the door Sir Guy." Replied Jane.

Robin groaned and they both turned to him. Sir Guy kicked him to silence him again. He looked up and smirked at Jane, who winced.

"Does he seem threatening to you?" He asked.

"Kill him. Just kill him." She replied.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"Failing. If he sees me and you do fail, we won't get this chance again. He knows I'm the Sheriff's daughter but thinks I'm against him." She replied.

"My lady, there are no windows in this room. I am blocking the only exit. The chances of him escaping are..." began Sir Guy.

His feet were pulled from under him. Jane screamed and stepped back. Sir Guy had been knocked out. Her scream had allerted the guards. Robin had been awake the whole time that she had spoken. She ran after him, past her half asleep father, who shouted loudly.

"That outlaw better be dead or dying!"

Jane was breathless as she ran after Robin. She took her dagger out from it's hiding place. She took aim and threw it. The worst it gave was a flesh wound. Robin escaped and took his men with him, back into the forest. Meanwhile, Jane returned to Sir Guy and knelt down next to him. She took a near by pillow. Part of her wanted to smouther him with it, for his huge mistake. The demons in her mind, seemed to think it a good idea. The trouble they would both be in was unthinkable. Jane wasn't the suicidal type and didn't want to face The Sheriff alone. She gently lifted Sir Guy's head and put the pillow under it. She then left the room and locked it in order to protect him from The Sheriff until morning. She heard him coming and ran. It was a castle and there was plently of places to hide.

The next morning, Sir Guy opened his eyes and winced with pain. His head was painful, yet the floor behind it was soft. It was then he realized that someone had put a pillow under him, after he had been knocked out and he bet mountains of gold that it wasn't The Sheriff. To his surprise, the door was unlocked before it opened. Jane entered the room slowly. He glared at her. She knew he wouldn't be happy about the previous night.

"I'm sorry Sir Guy. But I didn't want my father finding you when you couldn't defend yourself. How is your head this morning? Has it left a mark?" She asked.

Sir Guy felt the back of his head and appeared uncertain. Jane stepped forward and went to investigate, but he moved. Jane remined patient with him.

"Can I see? Please?" She asked.

"My head will be the last of my worries." He replied.

"You are not the only one in danger. I might as well be of some use." She said.

Sir Guy remained still. Jane checked under layers of black hair. She tried to be as gentle as she could, but it didn't seem to make a difference. Sir Guy winced and moved away again.

"Forgive me. I think the physitian should see that. If we get that far." She said.

"Your his daughter." Said Sir Guy.

"Shockingly that doesn't fill me with confidence. My plan failed. I too failed to kill him. I think I managed to injure his shoulder but that was all." Said Jane.

"Better than I." He said.

"I think we're equal. You injured his nose." She said.

"I'm guessing you were responsible for the pillow." He added.

Jane looked uncertain. A few hours ago it had been a possible murder weapon. Plus she knew tha Sir Guy hadn't been fond of any of her kindness. Sir Guy took her silence as confirmation. He smiled slightly.

"Thank you." He said.

He got up and noticed Jane step back as he did so. Nothing more was said at that moment. Sir Guy led the way to the main hall. He stopped at the doors, followed by Jane. She stood by him and took his hand. He looked at her for a moment and very briefly returned her affections. His hand slipped out of hers and he entered the main hall. Jane waited a few moments, before she too followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sheriff's Daughter  
Part Three  
I do not own Robin Hood.  
14/4/09 (PM)

Jane and Sir Guy were on a warning. The Sheriff was in shock. He had made it clear, that he was in disbelief that Robin Hood had been so close to death, yet once again he had escaped. The pair were receiving another lecture about their misadventure over that evening, that well planned evening.  
"So he's there in the room. Jane locked the door and you punch him in the face. Tell me Gisborne why you wasted time again? It isn't that difficult to put a sword through a vital organ!" He snapped.  
"We've been through this father. I thought the job was done, entered the room and he pulled Sir Guy's feet from under him. I went after him and..." Began Jane.  
"I heard you. The shoulder. Hood carried on running and escaped again!" Added The Sheriff.  
"He could get infected. Maybe he is dying. We don't know. There has been no sight of him since. Or rumour of him being around or saving children from trees." Explained Jane.  
"Really? Put it this way, I will not be satisfied until his body is placed before me on that table. Or his head. Either way I want proof. No mistakes and no excuses! Out of my sight both of you!" He ordered.  
Sir Guy rolled his eyes and took his leave without question. Jane wanted to stay. She went to speak, but The Sheriff stopped her silently and pointed her out of the door. She glared at him and followed Sir Guy's path out of the main hall. She was partly surprised to find him waiting for her.  
"That could have been worse you know?" He asked.  
Jane turned to him. There was only one other she could blame. He stood infront of her. Her expression changed to that of coldness and matched the tone of her voice.  
"There speaks the voice of experience." She replied.  
"You're not blaming me for this." He said.  
"I see fit to correct you. I do blame you Sir Guy." She said.  
"Really? Remind me who put a pillow under my head. I see you neglected to mention that to your father." Added Sir Guy.  
Jane smirked at him.  
"You think that was an act of kindness? Oh no. It was a compramize." She said.  
"Compramize?" Asked Sir Guy.  
Jane didn't continue. She walked away from him. Sir Guy figured it out and went after her and grabbed her by the arm. Some near-by guards looked at him but Jane kept them at bay.  
"You were going to sufforcate me?" He asked.  
"Think about it Sir Guy, I went days convincing everyone that I was a saint. Villagers and outlaws. I gave you five minutes with him and what do you do? Practically nothing. When I first came to Nottingham, I felt sorry for you. I thought perhaps my father had been too harsh on you. All that planning for nothing. Now Hood knows the truth, but then you wanted that didn't you? You had to take things further." She replied.  
"I don't need you to help me kill Hood." Snarled Sir Guy.  
"No? Well you need someone's help." Added Jane.  
Sir Guy let her go and walked away. Jane smirked and watched him leave. Another idea came to her and she called after the bad-tempered knight.  
"Maybe you start too high!"  
Sir Guy stopped and turned back to her. He raised an eyebrow. He was unsure if she was insulting him or praising him. He walked back towards her and she looked up at him.  
"Too high?" He asked.  
"Robin is the leader. He'll be easier to get at when he is alone. You know them better. Who is the weak link in the chain of outlaws?" She asked.  
Sir Guy looked mildly surprised as he didn't have to think long. Again he liked the idea, but didn't like the fact that it came from Jane. She smiled at him and whispered in his ear.  
"Did I say something?"  
Jane moved away. Sir Guy had been given a second chance to prove himself. However he wasn't certain how far he could trust her. The Sheriff knew little about her and she was his own flesh and blood. She only gave him certain pieces of information and couldn't see how he was any different.

Meanwhile in the forest, Robin was playing the brave soldier as John took care of the wound on his shoulder. Alan shook his head, as Robin winced from time to time.  
"Told you she couldn't be trusted. The whole time she was working with Gisborne and her father." He said.  
"Come on Alan! She was pretty convincing. Trouble is with a set of brains in the castle, what will she think of next?" Asked Robin.  
"Can't see her working with Gisborne anymore." Said Munch.  
"Why?" Asked John.  
"Think about it, she went to all that trouble, convincing the world that she was on the people's side, she had Robin exactly where they wanted him and he blew it. Hell hath no fury and all that." He replied.  
"If she's anything like her father, she'll give him another chance and she's proved that she is. She'll use him again, probably whispering poison into his ear as we speak." Said Robin.  
Munch pulled a strange expression as he spoke. A mixture of a smirk and confusion.  
"You don't think she and Gisborne, you know? Like each other. I mean really like each other." He asked.  
Alan made a sound of disgusted protest along with John and Robin. They glared at him for putting unwelcome images in their heads and pulled faces.  
"Did you have to? Besides even if some how that did happen, I can't see the Sheriff welcoming Gisborne as a son in-law can you?" Asked Robin.  
The oulaws laughed at the thought, then realized the thought wasn't that amusing.  
"Actually I can see it." Said Munch.  
"So can I." Added Alan.  
John nodded in agreement. The outlaws began to think that there work was about to get much harder with Jane working with Sir Guy. Robin knew that he was a very lucky man the last time. If Sir Guy hadn't have hesitated as he had and spoken to Jane, when he was recovering consciousness, he would have been killed and with no chance of escape.  
"We need to be careful, very careful. Make sure the villagers know what she's really like." Said Robin.  
"What if they don't believe us?" Asked Munch.  
Robin gestured to hos injured shoulder in response. People might not believe hear-say but they would believe their own two eyes. Robin and his men set off to prove that Jane wasn't as nice as she had made out to be in order to get Robin and Sir Guy in the same room together so that he could kill him. Village by village, Robin showed and told the people what Jane was really like. Jane saw him arrive in Nottingham, along with her father and Sir Guy.  
"People of Nottingham! Don't be fooled by Lady Jane! She's no-more your saviour than the Sheriff himself! A few nights ago, she plotted to have me killed, by Sir Guy of Gisborne! When he failed she did this to me! She is just as bad as her father, if not worse. She lied to you and she lied to me!" He shouted.  
The Sheriff winced and looked at Jane, as did Sir Guy. To their surprise, she did not look angry at the outlaw's cry. She shot them a smirk and went into public view. Villagers turned to her and Robin folded his arms.  
"He tells you half a story. This cad before you, said he wished to discuss ways to make your lives better. I agreed to meet him, but he never kept the meeting. Instead he snuck into the castle. He was looking for me, but found Sir Guy instead who was a guest here. My father and I were allerted to the intrusion. I acted in self defence. He shouldn't have broken into the castle. Surely you can understand my actions? A strange man in your home, a threat to your family." Said Jane.  
The crowd began to mutter darkly. Sir Guy smirked in amazement and the Sheriff sniggered loudly and covered his mouth. He lowered his voice and muttered to Sir Guy.  
"Best decision I made, bringing her here. Not only does she want him dead, she wants him friendless too. It's brilliant." He said.

Robin and his gang of outlaws became unwelcome in most places, after Jane's story about his trespass had got around every local village. The Sheriff was collecting taxes without complaint and he couldn't have been happier, so there for punishments were less and the people were happier also. One person, remained unconvinced by Jane's innocence. Ever since she had confessed to wanting him dead, Sir Guy had been very cautious were Jane was concerned. Yet she seemed just as contented as her father and walked around the castle as though she owned it. Sir Guy was passing her one day, she ackowledged him politely and carried on.  
"You're little speech might have fooled the villagers, but not me." He said.

Jane turned back to him.

"What are you talking about Sir Guy?" She asked.

"Very clever, telling them that you thought Hood was coming to get, little innocent you and how he got what was coming to him. But then, you haven't threatened to kill any of them have you?" He asked.

"I never threatened to kill you Sir Guy, I went to kill you. You're alive aren't you? Call it a passing whim if you like. Or do you want my assurence that it won't happen again?" She asked.

Sir Guy did not look any less easy in her presence or at all happy. She had a hold on him that he didn't like, it reminded him of Marian, only Jane didn't keep her heart with an outlaw. Yet she still had power over him. Part of him wanted her out of Nottingham, part of him wanted her dead just as much as she had wanted him dead, but another part of him relied on her to bring down the outlaws.

"Are you scared of me Sir Guy?" She asked.

"Don't flatter yourself Madame." He replied.

"Flattering Sir Guy? I don't want you to be scared of me." She added.

"Then you have what you want already." He said shortly.

"That's good to hear. Tell me have you decided who goes first? Or is that need to know?" She asked.

"My business is exactly that." He replied.

Jane looked agreeable and nooded.

"As you wish. I won't trouble you further. Unless you want to be troubled." She said.

"No. You might think you own most of Nottingham, but when I bring an outlaw's head to your father, I wouldn't get too comfortable." He said.

"We'll see. I say if you do manage it, I shall be impressed also." She said.

"That won't be part of my intention." He said coldly.

"Maybe not. But we don't always get what we intend." She added.

Sir Guy smirked at her and left. Jane smirked also and went in the opposite direction. Sir Guy carried on to an old familiar place. He looked at the back of a man's head and smirked. He walked into the inn and took out his sword, slowly and carefully. He pressed it to the man's back and muttered clearly.

"Remember me? Alan?" He asked.

"Gisborne. I was just looking for you." He replied.

"What a coincidence. Let's go out shall we?" Asked Sir Guy.

Alan had no choice. He left the inn, Sir Guy close behind him. After a few paces, he turned to Sir Guy and a sword was flung at his feet.

"You betrayed me Alan. But I'll let you defend yourself. I'm a fair man." He said.

"Fair? You call what happened to Marian fair?" asked Alan.

Sir Guy's eyes played tricks upon him and he saw red mist. A few moments later, he hadn't even realized that the fight had begun. The red mist was gone, but red liquid came out of dirty clothing. Sir Guy was victorious. He had killed Alan A Dale. Sir Guy returned to Nottingham, The Sheriff and Jane were having a meal together. He put a large brown sack on the table infront of The Sheriff.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"A present." Replied Sir Guy.

"Oh! I like presents, though perhaps next time not as bloody when I am eating! Gisborne! What is the meaning of this?" Asked the Sheriff.

The Sheriff took out a head and Jane stopped eating and covered her mouth. Her eyes darted from the head to Sir Guy, who smirked in reply.

"That is the head of Alan A Dale. One of the outlaws who did Hood's bidding." Replied Sir Guy.

"Really? Well done Gisborne! Though I'd rather it were the man himself." Added The Sheriff.

"My lord, it soon will be. I plan to have the head of every outlaw that serves him, before I get his." Explained Sir Guy.

Jane had a goblet of wine, she spoke from behind it and her eyes were fixed upon Sir Guy. Her stare was cool and her voice was highly controlled.

"How clever of you Sir Guy." She said.

Sir Guy looked perfectly innocent as he bowed his head in thanks. The Sheriff didn't notice her shake her head at Sir Guy, for taking full credit for her idea. The Sheriff gave a guard the head of Alan A Dale and it was placed on a spike at the front of the castle for all to see.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sheriff's Daughter

Part 4

I do not own Robin Hood.

16/4/09

Robin and his remaining outlaws, were searching for Alan A Dale. They reached Nottingham and were surprised when they received a better reception than they had, after Jane's speech. One woman went up to them and handed Robin some flowers.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Meanwhile, The Sheriff, Sir Guy and Jane were watching and waiting for Robin to discover what had happened. Robin thought that people were sorry for believing Jane and not them. That was until he turned to the castle, followed by his friends. All of their eyes landed on the spike that held Alan's head. His skin was pale and Sir Guy hadn't even closed his eyes. Robin looked up, slowly. Sir Guy smirked and Jane rolled her eyes. The Sheriff waved at him.

"One down three to go!" He shouted.

"I'll get you for this!" Snapped Robin.

"Me? Oh no, it wasn't I who killed your little friend. By the way you did know he was a spy didn't you?" Added The Sheriff.

Robin turned to Jane, who shook her head and silently denied involvement. As for Sir Guy, he almost felt put out that he wasn't the first they turned to. Finally Robin looked at him and he nodded. His jaw dropped slightly. Robin hadn't been over Marian's death, let alone a friend to add to it.

"I did you a favour Locksley. A Dale betrayed us both. You should be thanking me, not hating me." Said Sir Guy.

Jane looked surprised at Sir Guy's attitude. But not horrified as the people on the ground, she was pleasantly surprised at how cold he was about it, and lacking in remorse. Her smirk became identical to that of her father's and she left slowly. Robin was speechless with anger and Sir Guy smirked at him, before he joined Jane away from the window.

"So guilty Sir Guy." She said.

"I don't think so. I see you haven't corrected me yet, about getting rid of the outlaws one by one, being my idea." He said.

"I learned my lesson. If I have no part in the plan to my father's knowledge I can't be blamed if it goes wrong." Said Jane.

"It won't go wrong." He said.

"I said if, not that it will. I have some faith in you. Maybe not as much as my faith and not enough for me to tell him, who told you to make Hood friendless first. Oh and one more thing, death can be the kind way." She said.

"Back off. If I want your help I'll ask for it." Said Sir Guy coldly.

"I doubt that. Alright Sir Guy, do it alone, take the glory alone and take the reward alone. Have you spotted the pattern? Also the fact that it could go the opposite way. Take the blame alone, take the punishment..." Began Jane.

"Punishment? Sounds good? Who's being punished?" Asked The Sheriff.

"No one father, but that's the problem isn't it? The peasants are all behaving themselves, the outlaws are likely to be plotting and even Sir Guy is doing his job well." Replied Jane.  
Sir Guy gave her a warning look, she managed to let him know she understood without the Sheriff noticing, who smirked in agreement.

"Well observed my dear, maybe that's the problem. If this keeps up we'll have to come down harder won't we? Carry on Gisborne." He said.

The Sheriff didn't seem to notice anything. He left the main hall and his daughter with Sir Guy. He lowered his voice.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"Sir Guy please, no need to make it sound sordid. Your ears, metaphorically of course. I've been thinking, there are better and more hurtful ways to destroy a man than death. What if Hood was forced to kill one of his own instead of you?" Asked Jane.

Sir Guy followed her out of the hall, away from listening ears. On a corridor they walked, a small distance apart, until Jane stopped.

"I'm listening." He said.

"The little fat one. Fought with him I believe in the holy land. If something were to happen, were by he had no choice but to get rid of him, that would leave the big fellow." She said.

"What do you suggest?" He asked.

"Bringing him to our side." She replied.

"Our side?" He asked with a disagreeable tone.

"My side." Corrected Jane.

Robin was in a foul mood. Munch and John could do nothing for him. They went their separate ways to give him time and to give themselves some time. All three of them were awash with memories of the dead outlaw

They smiled at the good times and regretted the bad times, the violence. John was collecting wood and Munch was quite alone, walking in the forest. Eventually, Robin realized that he was alone and went looking for his friends and calling them through the forest. Munch continued on his walk, he didn't hear Robin call. He was being followed. A hooded figure approached him, quickly. Robin ran through the woods searching for his friend and stopped. Munch turned and felt lips on his own. Someone was kissing him. A hooded figure lowered her hood and stopped what she was doing. Munch was silently horrified. Robin glared at him and the woman he was with. Munch realized he was being watched. He turned and saw Robin, then realized how it looked. Jane lifted her hood and ran away, smirking to herself.

"Robin!" Cried Munch.

"Get away!" Ordered Robin.

"You won't believe it...but it wasn't what it looked like." Cried the outlaw.

Robin turned to him and punched him in the face. To add insult to injury, he ripped his tag from his neck. His position was clear. Munch was outlawed from the outlaws. Behind a near-by tree, Sir Guy of Gisborne witnessed the whole thing. Hood was almost alone. He flexed his hands. He could almost feel the outlaw's neck in his hands. The plan was succeeding, there was only John standing between him and Robin. However he had Jane to thank for getting rid of an outlaw and Sir Guy wasn't big on manners.

Jane returned to Nottingham castle and had a few manipulative words in her father's ear. She sat by him with a smile on her face.

"I heard that Robin Hood lost another man today, he has excluded him from his side. He'd be perfect to make an example of don't you think?" She asked.

"Absolutely! Fantastic news. Ah! Just the man. Gisborne! My daughter tells me Hood lost another man today. Find him, bring him and hang him." Ordered the Sheriff.

Sir Guy entered the main hall. He wondered what Jane's game was by telling the Sheriff half truths. He raised an eyebrow at the order. Jane smirked at him and took a deep breath.

"And he thinks his day can't possibly get any worse. Oh well, I suppose it's a mercy having him killed as well. To think that leaves just two outlaws." She said.

Sir Guy left the main hall. Jane forgot herself and watched Sir Guy lead a search party out of Nottingham. Her father smirked and joined her. He looked at her and followed her gaze.

"He's doing this for you." He said.

"No. He's doing this for him. He's just doing it better with a little nudge." Argued Jane.

"You're doing what your mother used to, giving me half a story." Warned the Sheriff.

"You're getting Nottingham back. Does it matter how?" Asked Jane.  
"It matters if it fails." Replied the Sheriff.

Jane tried to walk away but he snapped his fingers and she was blocked. Jane turned back quickly with confusion. The Sheriff glared at her.

"What are you plotting?" He asked.

"My father's return to total control." She replied.

"Through Gisborne? There's something between you two, I feel it but I don't see it. I will find out. One way or another, you're little scheme will be uncovered." He said.

"Alright. I confess. I plan to have all the outlaws killed, having Sir Guy eternally grateful to me for my part in it all, grateful enough to do me the favour of killing you, for leaving my mother and I." Added Jane calmly.

"I wanted the truth." He said.

"What makes you think it wasn't?" She asked.

"If you were telling the truth you wouldn't have told me, it ruins the surprise." He replied.

"I don't care if you're surprised or not as long as you end up dead." Added Jane.

"You know Jane, I don't know were you get this hatred for family from. If you don't like it just leave it behind." Said The Sheriff.

"Like you?" Asked Jane.

"No, no. The only reason I let you and your mother live was because the King is into all that family rubbish." He replied.

Jane rolled her eyes. Her path became free again and she left with a smirk on her face. The Sheriff didn't know enough about his daughter to trust her or otherwise. He managed to frown slightly and looked at a guard in the hall.

"She was joking. Wasn't she?" He asked.

Meanwhile, Munch had been captured outside of the forest in Locksley. Sir Guy's men surrounded him but he did not protest, until Sir Guy attacked him. Robin and John saw it. John who hadn't seen what Robin had went forward to help him, but Robin stopped him.

"Robin what are you doing? Gisborne is attacking Munch!" Snapped John.

"He's not our problem anymore. I saw him kissing Nottingham's daughter. He's getting what's coming to him. This time I agree with Gisborne." Said Robin.

John followed Robin angrily as he turned away. Sir Guy and his men took Munch to Nottingham, where he was sure to meet his last hours. Robin walked away, determinism in his stride.

"Robin! It's Munch! The man who fought with you in the Holy Land, twice. I don't know what you think you saw but haven't you noticed? There's two of us! Enough to save Munch but not enough to help Nottingham. Ever since that daughter appeared, things have gone from bad to worse. Don't let her get away with this witchcraft." Said John.

"I saw him John. Alan betrayed me and look what happened to him. He's gone. Munch made his bed with Lady Jane and he can lye in it." Said Robin.

"If you believe that then you're in a worse state than I thought and worse than those three in Nottingham. You need to hear his side. You can't do that if he's on the other end of a rope. Munch deserves a better death and you know it." He said.

Robin turned back in agreement. As they ran as fast as they could, Robin could only hope that he wouldn't be too late. Munch was put into the courtyard. The Sheriff and his daughter walked out of the castle, both looked rather pleased with themselves.

"Welcome back Sir Guy." Said Jane.

"You! This is all your fault! Scarlet Woman!" Shouted Munch.

"How dare you?" Asked Jane.

"She kissed me!" Shouted Munch.

The Sheriff pulled a disgusted expression and turned to Jane. Sir Guy rolled his eyes and folded his arms. He half expected her to come clean and for him to take the blame. However Jane managed to fake some tears and made Munch take another charge.

"He forced me." She cried.

"What?" Asked The Sheriff angrily.

"I went for a walk. I should have told you father. I'm sorry." Continued Jane.

"That's rubbish!" Protested Munch.

Jane hid her face as The Sheriff took out his sword and thought about killing the outlaw. Jane lowered her hands, Sir Guy looked at her and she hid away again.

"Be grateful I have already decided your fate!" Snarled The Sheriff.

Munch was terrified and alone. He had been accused of a crime he did not commit and nobody believed him. Not even Robin Hood. The Sheriff was set, for a hanging were he was sure that nothing could go wrong. The rope appeared around the outlaw's neck and Sir Guy felt relieved at the sight of everything coming together. Jane moved from her father's side to his.

"You owe me." She muttered.

"I owe you nothing. I'd have got the outlaw without your charity." He said.

"Believe me, kissing that outlaw was beyond and charity." She added.

Munch only hung for a moment. An arrow cut the rope and everyone was surprised. Munch dropped to the ground and John scooped him up as he appeared dazed. Robin walked forward and Jane winced. She tried to get away behind Sir Guy, but Robin had a keen eye.

"Stay were you are Lady Jane! This woman has continued to lie and deceive in order to make my men look bad! I've known Munch for a long time. Long enough to know that he wouldn't do what he is accused of! She did it! She got to Munch, knowing that I would see, that I'd get rid of him and so that Gisborne wouldn't have any trouble in kidnapping him. You underestimate us Lady Jane!" Shouted Robin.

"Lies! Lies! All of it! Isn't that so? Jane?" Asked The Sheriff.

Jane glared at Robin and walked forward. Her expression alone would have been enough to kill him, if it were a dagger. He just made another, dangerous, enemy.

"Next time you will loose a life. I give you my word Locksley." She said.

Jane turned away and hid into the castle. The Sheriff was dumbfounded. He looked in her direction, then at Hood. He was so shocked that he forgot to set the guards on the outlaws, who smirked and made their way back home, as the Sheriff began shouting.

"Jane! What have you done? Jane! You lying wetch! Gisborne!"

Back in the forest all was well again. Munch was back and they gave Alan A Dale a decent burial not too far away from the camp. Munch looked down sadly. Robin and John looked at him questioningly as he appeared close to tears.

"Nearly joined him today. What made you change your mind?" He asked.

"Ask John." Replied Robin.

John tapped his nose. Munch smiled slightly and dropped the subject. They said their goodbyes to Alan and walked away together, much wiser about their new enemy and unsure how to handle her and worried what she would think of next.

Meanwhile in the castle of Nottingham, Jane was in trouble and it appeared so was Sir Guy. They stood infront of the Sheriff as he began to walk around them. Jane and Sir Guy remained straight faced. As far as they were concerned they had done nothing wrong.

"Why? Which demon sent me two completely incompetant fools? When that outlaw's head was brought to me I thought at last! Some hope! When I heard that Hood would be in this very castle when he died, I slept thinking that not even the village idiot could mess it up! I let it pass when you two got your heads together. I never remotely suspected a love-affair. No, my daughter is too clever for him, out of his league I thought. After today you might as well speak to the church and declare yourself Mr and Mrs Incompetant!" Shouted The Sheriff.

"With respect I don't think of her in that way." Said Sir Guy.

"With respect the same on his part." Added Jane bitterly.

"I don't care! Fortunatley I can't send you to Prince John, because your mother's spirit would haunt me as long as I live! As for you Gisborne, you clearly didn't learn your lesson the first time. Do you enjoy the Prince's dungeon and his friends?" Asked The Sheriff.

"No!"

"No!"

Sir Guy and Jane protested. The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. The pair looked uncomfortable as they looked at each other briefly and away again. The Sheriff stroaked his chin in thought. Jane and Sir Guy avoided each other as silence came over them.

"Get out." Ordered the Sheriff.

"What?" Asked Jane.

"Get out of the castle." He ordered.

"Father!" Protested Jane.

Jane was forcably removed from the castle. Sir Guy glared at The Sheriff and walked away. The dark haired lady stood alone in the court yard. Sir Guy stepped on to the court yard and walked towards Jane. He turned to her, as it looked like he was about to walk passed her.

"There's a guest room. Until you regain his approval." He said.

"Mr and Mrs Incompetant?" Said Jane.

"Guest and host." Ordered Sir Guy.

Jane had no choice. She followed Sir Guy and The Sheriff watched them leave and ran his hand down his face. He felt as though he was ringing the bells for them. Both had threatened the other's life at some point. Jane and Sir Guy knew that their decisions could kill them, but their similarities out-weighed their differences.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sheriff's Daughter

Part 5

I do not own Robin Hood.

18/4/09

Jane heard something. It was dark. She had to remember where she was. It wasn't home and it wasn't a castle. She ran into where the noise had come from, a yell, terrified and loud. It was Sir Guy. She found herself in his quarters. He was soaked with sweat and had leaped out of bed, onto his feet. He had made the mistake of closing his eyes. He glared at Jane, who to his surprise glared back.

"Sorry, my mistake I thought someone was being attacked." She said.

"Stay away from me." Ordered Sir Guy.

"As you wish, do you want me so send for the...?" She began.

"I don't want the damn physician." Growled Sir Guy.

"Alright. I was only trying to help." Said Jane.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm starting to wonder myself." She replied.

Sir Guy sat down. Jane lent back against the wall, keeping her distance as she promised. No physician could cure him, she realized that as she looked at him.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"No. Are you?" She asked.

"Always." He replied.

"Can I sit down?" Asked Jane.

"I told you to stay away from me." Replied Sir Guy.

"You also invited me here. You can't have it both ways." She added.

Sir Guy didn't argue with her. Jane wasn't sure if it was because she won, he didn't have the strength or because he was getting angry. She got him some water and held it to him at arm's length. Sir Guy was surprised that she was still there, let alone showing him kindness and respect.

"Trying to kill me again?" He asked.

Jane took a sip of water herself to prove it wasn't poisoned. Sir Guy smirked at her and took the cup from her. Jane smiled at him and went back to where she was. He looked up casually as she sat down on the floor by the door.

"You protested..." he began.

"There's a surprise." She added.

"...When your father threatened to take me to Prince John again. Why?" He asked.

"I told him to send me if ever we failed. Not you." She replied.

"You know what he would do to you." He said.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Doesn't that bother you?" He asked.

Jane sighed.

"A few things bother me, but it doesn't make any difference." She replied.

"I wouldn't want you to go for me." He said.

"Not for you, because of you." Corrected Jane.

Sir Guy looked surprised and confused. He lowered the cup from his lips.

"Because of me?" He asked.

"Why should you suffer for my mistake? One of the things that bothers me, is that Hood was right. I underestimated them. Therefore the outlaw is alive because of me. You did your job. My father won't see it, you brought him to him and had him hung. He didn't order you to stop the escape." She replied.

"And what has my suffering to do with you?" He asked.

"At the moment lack of sleep and somewhere comfortable to sit." Replied Jane.

Sir Guy silently made it clear, that he wanted a straight answer from her. He didn't like being made fun of or not being taken seriously. Jane stopped smirking at her own little joke. She became serious with him.

"It has something to do with me if it's caused by me. You're not the only one who feels guilt. I can't change what happened in the holy land and I can't bring people back from the dead. I probably can't even numb the pain or slay the demons that haunt you, but I can do my best to prevent anymore problems." She added.

"Like you said, you can't do anything. Why bother?" He asked.

"Gisborne tell me to go if you think I'm your enemy." She replied.

Sir Guy looked amazed. Jane had been short with him. Her tone was annoyed without a doubt, but there was a flicker of hurt portrayed also. He stood up and practically picked her up from the floor. He put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're not my enemy." He said.

To Jane's slight disappointment he moved away from her again.

"But I'm not ready for another lover." He added.

"Nobody said anything about love Sir Guy." Said Jane.

Sir Guy raised an eyebrow and appeared to be about to accuse her of lying to him. He laughed in disbelief and Jane smirked at him.

"You mistake caring for love. There is a difference. People care for sheep and cows." She added.

"Because they need them in the future. What do you need me for in the future?" He asked.

"Just one last murder after the last outlaw. That's all I ask." She replied.

"Who?" He asked.

"My father." She replied.

Sir Guy's eyes widened. He shook his head and turned from her. Jane folded her arms. She was getting tired of tip-toeing around him.

"He's hardly done you favours." She said.

"You think the thought has never crossed my mind? Your father was shot once. He almost died. Do you know what would have happened if he had?" Asked Sir Guy.

He turned back to her. Jane was silent. She knew nothing about Nottingham. Sir Guy answered his own question to inform her.

"The whole town would be charged with murder. If he goes, everyone goes. Prince John would send his army and everyone would be killed. Women, children..." He began.

"Then leave after you've done it. I'll go with you." She said.

"Jane! I will not have a town's blood on my hands!" He shouted.

"Then you force me to do it and some how have you spared. Oh, that's right you will be spared as a knight anyway. Like you ask me, what has their suffering got to do with me?" She asked.

"This is madness. Jane you're unwell. I don't know why you hate your father, this is but temporary. He'll send for you tomorrow." Added Sir Guy.

"My mother wants this. She wants revenge." Said Jane.

"Revenge?" He asked.

"Many years ago, to get into power my father lied to the king. He told him that he was a family man with a wife he loved dearly. My mother was a maid, who knew that he was lying. Every time the king sent for him and his wife, she was indisposed. He started to get suspicious. He threatened my father with death, until my mother saw the panic in his eyes and claimed to be his wife. My father was grateful and eventually really did make her his wife, with the benefits. He didn't mind it for long, but my father liked women and at court, the King would scowl every time he so much as looked at a woman. So now according to the king, my mother and I have been dead for fifteen years. He sent us away and would only support us if we isolated ourselves. It's only now that the king is in the holy land, that I'm even here. Don't you see? He betrayed us and denied us. Death is too good for him but I can't think of anything worse to put him through." Replied Jane.

Sir Guy took pity on Jane. He knew how she felt and why killing seemed the only answer. He took her hand and got to his knees.

"Please don't do it. Marian betrayed and denied me, I thought killing her would sort things out. It didn't Jane. You can't stop my demons if you're being chased by your own." He said.

Jane knelt down to him.

"I promised my mother. Guy, he has to die one way or another. She'll be furious if I return home and he's still alive, and she'll know because it's the only way she'll come out of hiding. People will recognize her, I was only young when he lied about my death." She said.

"Jane, please listen to me! There's not a single person in Nottingham and beyond who doesn't want your father dead, but generations of people can't be killed for him." He said.

He grabbed her arms when he spoke tightly. Jane began to realize that she had started to do more harm than good. Finally it got too much for her. Sir Guy's wide eyes, her father banishing her and her mother's orders, all caused her to cry. Sir Guy let go and refused to comfort her at first. After all the last woman he had done anything and everything for, he had killed. Again he eventually remembered that Jane was not Marian. She had come to him when she heard him cry out, he had to even the debt and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the forehead but she didn't appear to notice and remained were she was, sobbing as quietly as possible.

Meanwhile in Nottingham castle, The Sheriff was in a terrible flap. He'd received news, bad news and he didn't like it. He ripped some parchment he had in his hands and snarled. He then went shouting for his daughter and then remembered that she had been banished and gone with Sir Guy. The thought sent him white.

"Helena is coming and I just sent her daughter to live with a strange man! No! This isn't happening to me! It can't be happening to me! What if they fell in love? They are in love? No! Helena needs to think Jane's been spending time with daddy. Daddy needs her home. Daddy needs her home and Gisborne gone." He said.

The Sheriff and a few men travelled to Locksley. Sir Guy and Jane left the house and glared at him. He got off his horse and the villagers were curious, muttering darkly about the whole situation. As The Sheriff got closer, Jane took a step backwards. Sir Guy turned to her and she shook her head and went back inside without a word. The Sheriff struggled with words for a few moments, before regaining his voice, rather well.

"GISBORNE!" He Shouted.

Sir Guy looked at him. He walked over to him angrily. Sir Guy wasn't scared. He had done nothing wrong and he was in a position to tell him half a story.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"Most women don't like being banished by their fathers." Replied Sir Guy.

"I didn't...I meant the room! I meant the damn room! Jane! There's been a mis-communication darling! Daddy's here! You don't have to stay with Gisborne! Come home dear!" Shouted The Sheriff.

There was no response. Villagers and Sir Guy smirked at him. He started to panic, he was pale and the whites of his eyes were very visable. He turned back to Sir Guy, who managed to look professional again.

"I need her Gisborne! I know we all had a bad day, but some of us will be in big trouble if she doesn't come home. Helena, her mother is on her way. If she doesn't see her daughter were she should be...I end up in trouble with Prince John!" Said The Sheriff.

"Give her five minutes. Maybe the news of her mother will persuade her." Said Sir Guy.

Jane had been listening. He moved away from the window. Her opinion differed to his quite a bit. If her mother came and she found that he hadn't looked after he properly, the secret would be out and Prince John would kill him anyway. It saved her and the people of Nottingham. Sir Guy went upstairs in three steps. He opened the door to the room were Jane had been and found her sat down in defiance.

"Your mother..." he began.

"Will reveal all if I stay to Prince John. That's what he's worried about. He'll be charged with treason for lying to the crown. Death for certain." Added Jane.

"Jane he sent me. Please. Go. Tell your mother you just got back when he had word of her visit. But I won't have my life in danger for you." Said Sir Guy.

He pulled her up by the arm. Jane managed to shrug him off. She made her own way outside and the Sheriff smirked with relief and Sir Guy personally helped her on to a horse. Sir Guy waited for a 'thank you' but he didn't get one. Jane returned to Nottingham castle and awaited the arrival of her mother.

The outlaws found The Sheriff's situation to their great amusement. It had taken them a while to wonder what she was up to. They had figured it out. Jane and the outlaws weren't as different as they first thought. Granted she was like her father, but the hatred she had for him was stronger than they had ever thought.

"It's not us she had the problem with. It's her father. She wanted him dead and was trying to soften up Gisborne. She doesn't love him, she was using him all along. With us dead, one more wouldn't hurt as far as she was concerned. Now her mother's back and if her daughter is unhappy she has some kind of hold on him. Plus he got rid of her after Munch escaped. Lads! This could be the end of The Sheriff!" Cried Robin happily.

"Who'd have thought someone could be so unpopular with even his own family. Wonder what he did?" Asked Munch.

"Something pretty bad if his family hate him enough to tell his sins to Prince John." Replied John.

"Which means it's only a matter of time before Gisborne gets his." Added Robin.

His men glared at him.

"With the Sheriff gone, Gisborne's alone. Jane won't stay. He'll be completely unprotected." He added happily.

"I doubt it. Jane owes Gisborne. She might want her father dead, but she'll look after him." Corrected John.

"I don't think so John. She came to finish her father. Once she's done that she has no purpose in Nottingham. She thinks nothing of Gisborne, he was just a tool in her plan. He let himself be used again and he knows it." Said Robin.

"We need to be in Nottingham to see. Maybe we'll find out as soon as his wife appears." Said Munch.

Robin and his men set off for Nottingham, as not so far away another carriage was on its way to Nottingham. It was being watched. A proud looking woman sat inside, yet she looked slightly worn. She screamed when the carriage was attacked by three men in brown hoods, arrows and swords were used, and the woman was left for dead. Luckily Sir Guy had offered to escourt the carriage to Nottingham and he rode forward and found her. Helena of Nottingham was taken back to Nottingham on Sir Guy's horse. Yet although Jane was horrified at her mother's state of arrival, the Sheriff didn't look surprised or worried. He turned and paid three men, all who seemed in equal height and proportion to the outlaws.

"There'll be extra if she dies." He added.

Jane ran out of the castle to Sir Guy and her mother. She was already close to tears.

"Sir Guy what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. I found the carriage on it's side and her...I'll take her." He said.

"I'm coming with you." She said.

"Brown cloaks." Muttered Helena.

Sir Guy and Jane paused at her words.

"How many brown cloaks?" Asked Sir Guy.

"Three...tall, small and a giant." Replied Helena painfully.

Sir Guy had half a mind to drop the lady and go after the outlaws. Jane was rooted to the spot and narrowed her eyes. She looked up at the castle.

"Jane?" Asked Sir Guy.

"Jane...I hope she does it. I hope he's not caught her." Added Helena.

The young, dark haired lady went back into the castle. She hid and found three men walking away from the Sheriff's main hall, counting money in their hands. Jane gasped and clutched her chest. Her father had tried to have her mother killed. He had gone too far.

Sir Guy had finished leaving Helena with the physitian and ran back to the castle. Jane pushed the doors of the main hall open and marched furiously towards her father. He saw the anger in her eyes and knew that she had seen the three men.

"You go too far!" She shouted.

"Jane don't be angry..." Began The Sheriff.

"You had my mother set upon! How could you after all she has done for you? She saved your life!" Cried Jane.

"And now she threatens it! If she came here and you weren't safe she would have reported me to Prince John!" Snapped The Sheriff.

Jane glared at him coldly. The dagger she had to try and kill Robin Hood, had been replaced back up her sleeve. She walked towards her father, whose eyes were fixed on hers and not what she was slowly pulling from up her sleeve.

"Prince John, will find he has a job less..." She began.

"JANE!" Cried Sir Guy.

He saw silver and they struggled. The Sheriff was shocked. His daughter had been ready to kill him and she seemed to think that Sir Guy would do instead. He winced as the fight continued. Sir Guy had faced weaker men than Jane, she was detirmined to kill someone.

"You are not my enemy!" He shouted.

Jane stopped just as her dagger reached his neck. One movement and he could be cut. Both of them were out of breath. Sir Guy slowly backed away and The Sheriff snuck away, calling for his guards. Jane dropped the dagger. She ended up surrounded by guards and was grabbed. Sir Guy glared at The Sheriff.

"Let her go." He ordered.

"Gisborne! The girl tried to kill me!" He snapped.

"She's upset about her mother, what do you expect?" Asked Sir Guy.

"Gisborne! These women will be the death of me! If Prince John finds out that they're still alive..." Began The Sheriff.

A trumpet sounded. A carriage and men baring the shield of the Prince marched into Nottingham. The Sheriff froze, not daring to believe what he was seeing. Sir Guy walked to the window and smirked. The carriage was just outside and Prince John came out of his carriage. He made his way into the main hall. The doors crashed open and everyone fell to their knees. He glared at The Sheriff, then walked over to Jane. Sir Guy watched with intent and concern for his lady-friend.

"Jane. Look up at me." Ordered the Prince.

She did as commanded. The Prince put his finger under her chin and lifted it to him. He smirked and then turned to The Sheriff.

"She doesn't look dead to me!" He shouted.

The Sheriff stood up quickly and tried to explain.

"Your highness...this is all a big misunderstanding..." He began.

"You have your daughter in custordy." He observed.

"She did try to kill me." Added The Sheriff.

Jane cried silently. The Prince turned back to her.

"This true?" He asked.

"Yes your highness." She replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"He tried to have my mother killed. She too is alive. With the physitian." Replied Jane.

Prince John tried to look angry, but he couldn't help but smirk.

"What a family! Sheriff! Your wife reported to me that she and her daughter were alive, your daughter has tried to kill you and you arrest her! Let the girl go." Ordered Prince John.

Sir Guy looked relieved. Jane stood up and stayed silent. Prince John circled her slowly. The Sheriff raised an eyebrow and glared at Sir Guy, while twitching his head in confusion.

"What's he doing?" He mouthed.

Sir Guy no longer looked relieved. Prince John stopped what he was doing and turned back to The Sheriff, who remained confused.

"I'll take the daughter. Do what you will with your wife." He said.

Jane looked terrified and shook her head. Sir Guy saw her mouthing repeatedly the same word over and over again and again.

"No, no, no,"

Sir Guy had himself trasported back to his quarters, a cup of water, she was sat by the door. The day they kissed. Back in the present, Sir Guy found that he couldn't keep his silence.

"Your highness!" He said.

"Gisborne?" He asked.

Jane turned sharply to him. The Sheriff shook his head threateningly. If it was a choice between royalty and Sir Guy he knew what he would choose.

"I must ask you not to take her, from me." Replied Sir Guy.

"Oh and why is that?" Asked Prince John.

"I love her." Replied Sir Guy.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sheriff's daughter

Part 6

I do not own Robin Hood

19/4/09

Prince John left Nottingham empty handed. Sir Guy went home alone, and The Sheriff of Nottingham shook his head in despair. He glared at his daughter, she had as good as robbed him of a royal connection as far as she was concerned. Jane was shocked by Sir Guy of Gisborne's outburst, shocked to silence as she refused to answer him infront of Prince John and her father.

"Would you stay if I asked you?" He asked.

Jane had wanted to stay regardless of Sir Guy's announcement. Yet if she answered yes, she would have ended up bound to him, yet if she said otherwise, she'd be forced to entertain Prince John. Sir Guy had been humiliated and Prince John refused to be apart of such madness. The Sheriff was at a loss on what to do next, but not as much as Jane.

"Well there's a fine mess you put us all in! How does it feel to be rejected by Prince John because a knight announced his love for you? Do you even return that love? What is going on in that head of yours woman?" He asked.

"I have to see my mother." She replied.

"Ah." Said The Sheriff.

Helena was awake and had been impatiently waiting for her daughter to see her. When she appeared she glared at her expectantly. When Jane didn't respond she raised a concerned eyebrow. The silence and lack of response unnerved the older woman.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Father tried to have you killed, Prince John came, he knows the truth and tried to take me away. A man, a man stopped him." Replied Jane.

"Man? What man?" Asked Helena.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne." Replied Jane.

"I've heard of him. Your father never gave him much good praise. You disagree?" Asked Helena.

"Mother, Guy is rough and handsome in his own way. I can't do this with him. He was only ever supposed to be a weapon." Replied Jane.

"You're in love." Said Helena.

"Oh please." Mocked Jane.

"It's true. The question you need to ask yourself is do you act on it or walk away?" Asked Helena.

"He did to me what you did to father, I won't risk the same thing that happened to us, happening to him. Is that what you meant by acting on it?" Asked Jane.

Helena looked devious. Jane raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mother?"

"Oh sorry dear. I was just thinking, how your father would hate it..." Began Helena.

"No! I used him once and I won't do it again. If I return his affections it will be because I want to, not because father would hate it." Argued Jane.

"Jane if you marry Sir Guy, you escape the connection of your father forever. Isn't that what you want?" Asked Helena.

"What I want is to do something that has nothing to do with my father!" Replied Jane loudly.

A voice made Jane jump slightly and turn around.

"I won't see it that way if you don't." Said Sir Guy.

Jane glared at her mother who smirked. She left the room and walked passed the love-struck knight. He bowed his head slightly to Helena and went after Jane. She was walking back to Nottingham but stopped when she knew that he wasn't too far behind her.

"You only said that to save me from Prince John. I'm grateful." Said Jane.

"There was truth in it. Jane I only realized what you meant to me when he tried to take you away. I think I love you." Said Sir Guy.

Jane turned to him and shook her head.

"It's not right Guy. You think you love me? Who is to say I won't use you again? Am I any better than Marian?" She asked.

"I know! I know that I love you! I'll just have to trust you and you'll have to trust me not to kill you. You never lied to me, you were there for me when you didn't have to be, that is what makes you better. You told me..." Began Sir Guy.

"That I can't slay the demons but I can try and stop more coming for you." Added Jane.

"Yes. Jane I need you to do that for me. I can't get over this without you. Give me a chance. Return to Locksley with me, not Nottingham. Even in another room your presence is a comfort to me." Said Sir Guy.

He held out his hand to her. Jane had three choices. She could return to her father, who would continuously remind her that she could have been a Princess or Dutchess, she could return to her mother who would force her opinion on to her about Sir Guy and repeat how much it would mean to her to upset her father, or she could take Sir Guy's hand and be uncertain what would happen next and have the villagers assume that she was living in sin. Villager's opinion meant little to her, it wasn't like she had disappointed them, surely they would expect her to be a little evil like her father? With all this in mind Jane's hand found it's way into Sir Guy's gloved hand.

"Can you tell me what I told you?" He asked.

"Only what I told you once before, that I care, enough to give you a chance. This time not like a farmer for his sheep." Replied Jane.

Sir Guy narrowed his eyes. Jane knew that her inability to tell him that she loved him would cause him some discomfort. Her eyes shone with regret.

"Guy I'm sorry that I'm uncertain, but I won't lie to you." She added.

"Never?" He asked.

"Never." She confirmed.

The corners of Sir Guy's mouth twitched.

"Then I shall wait, but I won't see you without or unhappy." He added.

John had been spying on the days events and picking up as much information as he could. He saw Sir Guy and Jane hand in hand, getting dangerously close to each other. Their lips met and John's jaw looked ready to hit the floor.

______________________________________________________________________________________

He ran back to Sherwood to tell Robin and Munch the day's news. By the time he had finished with Sir Guy kissing Jane, Robin was furious and Munch was simply disgusted.

"There they were! Hand in hand, getting closer, closer and then they just kissed in the middle of nowhere! Before that they seemed to be having a really deep conversation." Said John.

"Does she know what he did to Marian? I doubt she does, otherwise she wouldn't let him anywhere near her. How can he move on so quickly?" Asked Robin.

"Much time has passed since her death, maybe it is time to put in the past." Replied John.

"How can I? She's the only woman I ever loved and probably ever will love. It's not fair! He killed her yet he's managed to move on." Said Robin.

"You don't know that Robin. Just because he was kissing her doesn't mean he's been redeemed. He told you himself that he was living in hell." Said Munch.

"And he's taking her with him?" Asked Robin.

"Why do you care? She tried to kill you remember? One person who doesn't need rescuing is her. She's Gisborne's problem now. He made that clear when he saved her from Prince John so I was told." Replied John.

"What? He only escaped him when she, John! He is! He's in love with the Sheriff's daughter!" Exclaimed Robin.

"And apparently she loved him back." Added Munch.

"I loved Marian and she loved me." Said Robin darkly.

John and Munch were shocked.

"Come off it Robin! That's what makes you different from Gisborne!" Snapped John.

"So does the fact that he can be with the woman he wants. I can't and why? Because he killed her. He killed Marian, and if it's the last thing I do, I'll take Jane away from him." Added Robin.

Robin went to be alone and John shook his head. He looked hopelessly at Munch who looked back at him nervously.

"You're bigger than both of us, you stop him." He said.

"How am I going to do that? Last time I stopped him getting Gisborne he broke my nose. I don't know how or what will stop him, but it won't be us." Said John.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sir Guy closed his eyes, he was back in the holy land. _Not this again. _He thought. There was sand everywhere. This time Marian was nowhere to be seen. A woman stood behind him. It was Jane. She was wearing a wedding dress. She smiled at him.

_"How long will you make me wait?" _She asked.

"_Jane? We're getting married here?" _He asked.

_"We have to. Come on! We're going to be late!" _Replied Jane laughing.

Sir Guy followed her through sand, sand and more sand. She was too far away from him, too fast for him. He could just make out her black hair in the distance and the heat. A speeding figure came from up a sand-hill. Tall and thin, running with a sword. He was making his way towards Jane. She stopped as the figure got closer and Sir Guy ran as fast as he could.

_"Jane!" _He Shouted.

_"No! Stay away from me! Stay away! Guy! Help me! He's going to..." _Cried Jane.

Just as Sir Guy made it to her, he saw Robin Hood had stabbed her. Jane screamed and Robin turned to him and smirked as Jane's white dress turned red in the middle and she fell to the ground. He yelled out and got up. It was dark, cold, and he was stood on wood, not sand. He wiped his face, he certainly felt like he had been in the desert. The door opened. Jane was alive and well, wearing a green night-gown.

"Guy?"

Sir Guy took a few deep breaths. Jane closed the door behind her and gently led him to the bed to sit down. He let her and she sat with him and gently rubbed his back. He put his head on her shoulder, glad that she was there for him. Jane bit her lip slightly, he was getting too close and too quickly.

"I heard you. You shouted my name." She said.

Sir Guy looked up and kissed her. Jane allowed a slight kiss but moved when he wanted more. His nose was against her cheek. His heart was still hammering against his chest and he spoke with pauses.

"You, were, killed. The, holy, land, by, Hood." He said.

Jane didn't move her head again.

"I'm not dead Guy and I'd never be in the holy land." She assured him.

"You, were, wearing, a, wedding, dress." He added.

Jane stood up and Sir Guy's head struggled to stay up right. Sir Guy managed to smirk at her reaction to his dream. It was too ironic and different to how she had been in the dream.

"Funny, you asked me, how long I was going to make you wait." He said.

Sir Guy stood up and walked over to Jane. She turned to the side and he whispered in her ear, and his arms slithered around her middle.

"I won't ask you until your ready, if I get it wrong I will ask again. I'd never force you." He said.

"I wouldn't let you." Said Jane, confidently.

Sir Guy smirked in acceptance. She lent back into him and he looked down uncertainly. She rested her head on his chest. He could tell that she was tired. She smiled with amazement when he picked her up and took her back into her chamber and gently placed her on the bed.

"You didn't have to." She said gently.

"You're eyes were closing a little longer than normal blinking." He said.

"I'm fine." She said.

"I thought you told me you'd never lie to me?" He asked.

"Guy..." She began, sitting up.

Sir Guy silenced her by putting his finger to her lips. He kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Jane turned over just in time as an arrow struck the bed. Sir Guy froze and the sound. He turned and Jane ran out of the room not looking were she was going, all she knew was that she had to leave the room in which she was almost killed. Sir Guy caught her as she tried to pass him by. She stayed were she was, Sir Guy investigated and checked the arrow. He looked out of the window and saw a hooded figure in the distance. Robin had tried to kill Jane in her sleep. He wanted revenge for Marian in the same way that she was taken from him, Jane would be taken from Sir Guy. He found his dream had been no coinicidence, but a warning. Jane stood, shaking on the landing. Sir Guy had no choice, Locksly wasn't as well protected at Nottingham. He didn't have to say it and he didn't want to. He looked at Jane, then turned away again. It was too dangerous for her to stay with him, but he couldn't put it into words, fearing that she wouldn't understand.

"I'll go." Said Jane.

"Jane..." He began.

"I know, Guy, I know." She added.

He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Goodbye." She said.

Sir Guy struggled to let go and his hand remained as though he held hers. By the early hours of the morning, the gates of Nottingham castle and Jane returned to her father's side, because she had no choice. To her surprise the next morning, her parents were acting like they were a happily married couple, but it was also to her disgust as she had struggled with breakfast, without having to witness their displays of affection also.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Jane? Not in Locksley with Gizzy?" Asked The Sheriff.

"If the Sheriff could get rid of a simple outlaw I would be." Replied Jane.

"What has an outlaw got to do with it?" asked Helena.

"He tried to kill me in my sleep last night. Locksley isn't safe while Hood is alive. You're stuck with me until he's dead. Now there's insentive for you to have him hanging by Friday." Replied Jane.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sheriff's Daughter

Part 7

I do not own Robin Hood.

20/4/09

Helena and the Sheriff smirked at Sir Guy. He came to Nottingham with the month's taxes, for once it was all present without any trouble on the way. A large wooden box was placed on the table. It landed with a dull clunk. Helena could see exactly what Jane saw in Sir Guy. He was what most women would want, tall, dark and handsome. Jane entered the main hall, there was little else to do but she hadn't noticed Sir Guy arrive. She gave him a slight smile and sat with her parents.

"Well Gisborne, you've got me my money, anything we can give you? Our daughter perhaps?" Asked The Sheriff.

"Father!" Snapped Jane.

"Don't tease them." Scolded Helena.

"As I've already explained Sheriff, she comes with me and she's in danger." Reminded Sir Guy.

"No skin off my nose." Added The Sheriff.

"We'll see about that." Muttered Helena.

"But it is mine. I won't see her hurt." Added Sir Guy.

Jane smiled fondly at him. She had long feared that her father's deception would have done her more harm than good, any day now more truths would be revealed. At that moment a bombshell was about to explode that would either make or break their relationship.

"Not to split hairs, but why can't you two...God forbid marry?" Asked The Sheriff.

Helena and Jane glared at him. The Sheriff had a poor memory. Sir Guy raised an eyebrow, he had always assumed that Jane avoided marriage because she wasn't ready. He knew at that moment there was more to why Jane had stood up when he mentioned her in a wedding dress.

"You, again messed that up." Replied Helena.

"Me? How? When?" Asked The Sheriff.

"When you were trying to convince the king how family orientated you were, you betrothed our daughter to a complete stranger. The Earl of, somewhere I neglect to remember." Replied Helena.

"Jane?" Asked Sir Guy.

He had been lied to. She told him she wouldn't lie to him, yet he'd just found out the soul reason why she couldn't commit to him.

"Whoever he is, thinks I'm dead and should have married me six years ago. He hasn't kept his side of the bargain. Surely that makes the betrothal invalid?" Asked Jane.

"I'll check the, ah a letter, that shield looks familiar. Bedfordshire, that rings a bell, ah, well, that's that mystery solved. The Earl of Bedfordshire is on his way to visit his future bride." Replied The Sheriff.

Helena put her hand on Jane's shoulder sympathetically. Her hand was left suspended in mid-air when Sir Guy stormed out of the room and her daughter followed him.

"Did you ever go after me like that?" Asked The Sheriff.

"Heavens no. I was never that foolish. Give her one month, maybe two and she'll learn not to do it either." Replied Helena.

Jane walked quickly after Sir Guy. He heard her not to far behind him. He turned around and decided to let her explain herself.  
"I knew and maybe I should have told you, Guy does it matter? I don't even know Bedfordshire. Please, I never meant..." She began.

"Jane it was never something I asked, but something I should have known. But as I still don't fully know were I stand, I'm not sure if I can save you." He said.

"You saved me from Prince John." Argued Jane.

"At great personal risk also. Unless he says otherwise, you belong to Bedfordshire." Added Sir Guy.

"Guy!" Exclaimed Jane.

He turned and walked away. Jane tried to force herself to say it. If she told him she loved him, Bedfordshire would have a fight on his hands and if he lost, she'd belong to Sir Guy. Jane had always belonged to someone and she longed for a bit of freedom before she committed herself. Yet she couldn't help herself at that moment. Sir Guy was too far away to hear or see the words form on her lips.

"I love you Sir Guy of Gisborne. Don't leave me to Bedfordshire."

Sir Guy was doomed not to hear those words. Jane forced herself to look out of the window as her father welcomed a stranger into the castle. He was a little older than her by around ten years, he was smartly dressed and not an ugly man or a handsome man. He was just a man as far as Jane was concerned. A few moments later, he was in the same room as her. The Sheriff glared at her, as though begging her to mind her manners, if she had any. Jane turned to the Earl of Bedfordshire, now he was closer to her he was easier on the eye than she first thought. He walked over to her and bowed. The Sheriff began gesturing wildly for her to respond. The Earl looked up at her uncertainly. She managed to curtsy slightly and The Sheriff beamed.

"You look well, for a dead girl." Said The Earl.

He shot the Sheriff a nasty glare. Jane smirked slightly, he was managing to get on her good side by displaying a negative attitude to her father. Unlike her mother she had not quite forgiven his lies and deception. The Sheriff smiled nervously.

"Easy mistake to make. My daughter would show you around, but she scarcely leaves the castle. Outlaws. They want her dead, they want me dead and it's enough to scare anyone." He said.

"The famous Robin Hood. One man only needs one man to defeat him." Said The Earl.

"Confident Bedfordshire? I'll make a deal with you, kill Hood, have the girl and we'll say no more about anything." Said The Sheriff.

Jane smirked and The Earl noticed. He looked at her questioningly.

"The thing is my lord, many men, armies in fact have been sent to kill Robin Hood. It would be wiser for you to go home." She said.

"I'm not leaving until I get what is mine. I was promised you as a wife and I will kill anyone who gets in my way. Very well Sheriff. I'll get rid of your outlaw for you. I also believe there is a price on his head. That would make a lovely start to married life. Don't you think so? Jane of Bedfordshire?" Asked The Earl.

Jane was disgusted by him. He spoke about her like she was a trophy or object. Sir Guy returned with more money for the Sheriff. The Earl looked at him with indifference.

"Gisborne isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes." Replied Sir Guy.

"Perhaps you can show me the the pass to my bride?" Asked The Earl.

Sir Guy was uncertain. He thought for a moment that he had heard about him and Jane. He looked at her, she looked away.

"Perhaps I should have explained better, I kill Robin Hood, I do you all a favour, I get to marry my bride. So where do I find him?" Asked The Earl.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to bare witness to the union of Jane and The Earl of Bedfordshire. Is there anybody here present, who wishes to declare any lawful impediment as to why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony? If it is so speak now and forever hold thy peace."_

_"She doesn't love him!" Shouted Sir Guy._

_"She doesn't love you either!" Snapped The Earl of Bedfordshire._

_"Let her speak." Said Sir Guy._

_"She'll speak when I tell her and not before." Growled the Earl._

_Sir Guy could see under the white veil that Jane had tears rolling down her eyes. There was little he could do, until he remembered the condition._

_"Where's Hood? Where's his body?" Asked Sir Guy._

_The Sheriff laughed at him. He turned to him, he seemed to appear out of nowhere and smirk at him. He put his hand on his shoulder._

_"Slight change of plan Gisborne. I can't expect Bedfordshire to kill Hood and I want him in the family. So instead of Hood, he can kill his own enemy." Replied The Sheriff._

_"Father!" Cried Jane._

_"Quiet woman!" Ordered The Earl._

_He drew his sword and pointed it at Sir Guy. He looked down and found that he had nothing to protect himself with._

_"Jane deserves better than us both. But at least I'm doing something to get her. Sorry Gisborne, but I can't kill her, so it has to be you. Funny how you'd risk your neck for her to Prince John, but not me. Have you changed your mind?" He asked._

_"No!" Cried Sir Guy._

_The doors flew open. The room went white and Jane, The Sheriff and The Earl were gone. Sir Guy tried to protect his eyes from the glare. Marian walked towards him. She smirked rather cruelly at him._

_"The further you are from her, the stronger I'll be." She said._

_"Stay away!" Ordered Sir Guy._

_Marian was bleeding. She got closer and closer to him and he tried backing away from her, but it made no difference._

_"Look at what you did to me, but this is nothing compared to your betrayal of Jane. You failed her. She's showed you nothing but respect." She said._

_Jane appeared with Marian. She was bleeding from the chest. Sir Guy's eyes widened with terror as she shook her head at him._

_"How could you Guy?" She asked._

_"I didn't do that." He said._

_"Not with a sword Guy, but you took away my heart when you left me to Bedfordshire." Said Jane._

_"I didn't! I won't! Bedfordshire is looking for Hood! He won't kill Hood! He has to but he won't! Jane please! I did not kill you!" Cried Sir Guy._

Sir Guy slept fitfully. Yet when he woke, there was no one there to hear him yell, no one opened the door and no one sat by him. His eyes began to play tricks on him. He could visualize Jane at the door, she sat on the floor and smiled at him. He walked over to the door and she vanished. Sir Guy grasped at the air. The flashbacks started. He looked out of the window. It was morning. He could have sworn he felt arms around his middle. He saw a figure hobble towards Locksley. It was The Earl of Bedfordshire. He'd been out looking for Hood all night and it was clear that he or something had found him. He was brought to Locksley. Sir Guy's boots clunked against the floor as he approached The Earl. He looked up at him, he was suffering.

"Gisborne! Help me good sir!" He begged.

Sir Guy raised an eyebrow. He planned to help him alright. It was the only chance he would get to get rid of him and blame it on an outlaw. He took a sword from the wall. The room was empty. The Earl of Bedfordshire groaned his last and blood poured from his side. He had done it again. Killed. He cast the sword idily aside. It was only a few minutes later he sent for the physitian, who pronounced him dead and took the body away. It was his duty to go to Nottingham to report the death of the Earl of Bedfordshire.

The Sheriff glared at Sir Guy. Jane was far from disheartened at the news of her intended's demise. She appeared calm and evermore pleased to see the dark haired knight.

"How very convienient for you Gisborne? Are you sure you don't have something to confess?" Asked The Sheriff.

Jane jumped to Sir Guy's defence.

"Father! Bedfordshire was stupid enough not to heed my warning! He died thinking he could do your job better than you. If he killed him, why would he send for a physitian if there was no hope?" Asked Jane.

Sir Guy smirked. That was exactly what he wanted them to think. The Sheriff took the smirk as confirmation of his daughter's theory. He snarled slightly and went to his study to write to the family of Bedfordshire.

"The wedding is off!" He shouted.

"Sir Guy..." began Jane.

When Sir Guy turned to her, she smiled at him and put her hand on his arm. His hand raised on to her waist and he looked at her hopefully.

"I want to go home." She said.

"Home?" He asked.

"Locksley Manor." She replied.

Sir Guy looked shocked. Jane had reffered to his home as her own. He pulled her close to him and she lent forward and kissed him.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

"That I don't just care anymore." She replied.

Sir Guy looked at her challengingly. Jane knew what he wanted to hear. He wouldn't be satisfied until he haired the words from her mouth. A shout was heard and The Sheriff came back into the room. He threw a sword at the floor, it was covered in blood.

"Found in your house Gisborne!" He shouted.

"Guy?" Asked Jane.

Sir Guy was silent. He looked at the Sheriff and showed no regrets in his eyes. But he refused to lie infront of Jane.

"He was dying anyway. I did him a favour." He replied.

The Sheriff did not agree. He gave Sir Guy a back-handed slap. Jane screamed in protest. Sir Guy turned his head back to The Sheriff. A bruise began to appear under his left eye. The Sheriff had just about exhausted his own patience. He turned his glare to Jane.

"Take him or he leaves! For good!" He snarled.

Sir Guy quickly turned to Jane. The decision had already been made before the ultimatium. Jane had finally seen the light. She glared at her father and wrapped her arms around Sir Guy's arm.

"Send my things to Locksley. I've made my decision." Said Jane.


	8. Chapter 8

The Sheriff's Daughter

Part 8

I do not own Robin Hood.

21/4/09

A dark haired man owned a manor in Locksley, ironically known as Locksley manor. It wasn't the manor he loved or the town. It was the woman who he watched shopping in the market place of the town. She lived with him. Sir Guy of Gisborne was that man, and in that woman, he had found two things he valued the most, redemption and love, love that was felt just as much by him, as it was her.

_When Jane arrived with him at Locksley and told him before she stepped through the door._

_"I'm not here to save you. I'm here to love you." She said._

_"You said it, even though I killed Bedfordshire?" He asked._

_"Killed is such a cruel word. I prefer, put out of his misery." Replied Jane._

_Sir Guy raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled at him warmly. It didn't settle him, it made him more concerned that she had no idea the risk she was taking._

_"Oh Guy, it isn't the first time. You did what you had to." She said._

_"I didn't have to. Bedfordshire could have lived for years." Corrected Sir Guy._

_"You know what I mean. Guy I'm cold." She added._

_Sir Guy led her into the house by her hand. She knew that he was at his mercy now. She would refuse him nothing or be able to even she wanted to. To her surprise, he took her to her old room from when The Sheriff had banished her. _

_"Good night." He said._

_Jane had misjudged him in her mind. It was a pleasant surprise mixed with a slight disappointment. She bowed her head slightly._

_"Good night." She said._

Sir Guy and Jane knew that the religious people of the village would hate it. As far as they were concerned they were living in sin. Sir Guy was more than past the pits of hell in sin as it was and Jane hadn't so much as seen a priest in many years. She was shopping, when she was challenged by a middle-aged woman. She pointed at Jane and glared at her with anger and disgust.

"Harlet! I know what you do! You and that Gisborne! Living in sin!" She shouted.

Sir Guy watched the scene from his window. Jane turned calmly to the woman. She smirked at the woman who had insulted her. Other villagers looked worried, it was the same smirk the Sheriff used when he was about to deliver punishment or raise taxes.

"In sin you say? Last time I went to church, Jesus said to love thy neighbour." Corrected Jane.

The woman crossed herself repeatedly. Jane turned away fighting back laughter and Sir Guy smirked. Yet the woman wasn't finished.

"You have a wicked tongue! You don't deny it?" She asked.

"Deny what?" Asked Jane.

"Sins of the flesh." Added the woman.

Jane thought for a moment. There was nothing sinful about Sir Guy's flesh as far as she recalled from the time she saw him, but that would have meant to the villagers that she was up to no good.

"For your information we have different chambers. I cannot afford to pay someone to protect my innocence, as you people don't pay enough tax. However don't feel guilty. I am more than capable of protecting myself." Said Jane loudly.

"Is it true? You love that black-hearted monster?" Asked another villager.

"If by black-hearted monster you refer to my host Sir Guy of Gisborne, then I won't deny it." Replied Jane.

Sir Guy smirked even more. Many people gasped. To increase the hatred felt by the villagers, Sir Guy walked out of Locksley manor and put his arm around Jane. Before, during and after he had spoken, people gasped and shook their heads.

"I see many of you are concerned that I'm not setting your families a good example. I am ready to prove that it is not my intention. Jane of Nottingham, will you marry me?" He asked.

Jane narrowed her eyes. She heard the mutterings and insults. Some people urged her to leave him and not to even think of him in such a way. The people wouldn't be happy either way. Sir Guy wanted an excuse to marry and she refused to see a bunch of peasants be that excuse.

"No." She replied.

Sir Guy looked as though every celebration in the year had been cancelled. He dragged her to one side, away from the crowd.

"Why?" He asked.

"Guy, I want you to marry me because you love me, not to gain favour with the filthy peasants. Those people will be just as unhappy about a marriage as cohabitation." Replied Jane.

"I do love you, the people..." he began.

"Marriage is about two people, not a whole village full." Added Jane.

She turned away from him and the crowd parted to let her pass. Sir Guy was not impressed or amused. He had been rejected and humiliated and the woman claimed that she loved him. He wasn't so sure. Jane went for a long walk, knowing she could have said yes anyway, she knew he loved her but the timing and circumstances had been wrong. Granted she wasn't a little girl anymore and she never expected a big castle and over-blown romantic gestures, but she did expect to be asked properly. Perhaps she had it coming? After all she had tried to use him in the past when she had first came to Nottingham, yet she did expect things to be different, now that they were supposed to be honest with each other. She turned back, she had not been followed, but knew it was best to carry on. Jane knew his pride would be wounded by her refusing his proposal infront of the whole village. It would take most of the day for him to stop being angry as she knew what he was like when he was in such a mood. Yet it didn't make her wary of Sir Guy, it made her concerned and slightly aroused. Jane carried on walking for a little longer and Nottingham castle came into view, in all it's dull, grey, glory, towering over the little people and businesses.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The outlaws heard all about the incident on that morning when Jane refused to accept Sir Guy's proposal. Secretly John and Munch hoped that it would stop Robin wanting to take out Jane. They shook their heads as they sat down to a warm fire.

"Oh yes, she loves him alright. Enough to let everyone think he's using her as a whore and embarrass him infront of the entire of Locksley." Said Munch.

"True love." Added John.

"The way she's going, Gisborne will hate her and then someone can stop trying to kill a woman who's just trying to live these days!" Hinted Munch.

Robin glared at him and walked angrily towards his ex-manservant.

"Do you have something to say?" He asked.

"You know we don't approve of you trying to kill her. You do that and it only makes you as bad as he is. Then where will we be? Gisborne will wait for you to fall in love and kill her for revenge on Jane. You'll end up in a vicious circle." Replied John.

"Never! I'd never betray Marian!" Shouted Robin.

"Robin she's gone! Marian would want you to move on!" Cried Munch.

"I know she's gone! How do you know that's what she would want? How do any of us know? I don't remember her mentioning it and it isn't like I can ask her!" Added Robin angrily.

"Robin think about it. Gisborne loved Marian to death, he told you himself he regretted it. He's managed to move on. You've heard the rumours of the shouts and yells that come from Locksley manor. Does that mean he's stronger than you?" Asked John.

"Jane tried to kill me." Replied Robin.

Munch sighed with relief and did not add that he wasn't alone, incase he sparked more reason, for him to want Jane dead. Robin was finally starting to come to his senses. The need for vengance and Jane's blood was starting to slip away. John stood up and put his hand on his shoulder. He smirked slightly and shook his hairy head.

"Who from Nottingham castle hasn't?" He asked.

"Her mother." Replied Robin.

"Give her time." Added Munch.

John glared at his little friend. Robin sighed and put down his weapons for the first time since he returned from the Holy Land. There was a few moments, where thoughts and feelings were collected. John and Munch were relieved and content that Robin had stopped being so muderous.

"Do you think she'll change her mind?" Asked Robin.

"Who?" Asked Munch.

"Jane, about marrying Gisborne?" Added Robin.

"Maybe. But what's that got to do with us? As long as she doesn't try and have us all killed again?" Asked John.

"There's something about her John, it's not good and it's not bad. It's like, she's not what I expected from The Sheriff's daughter. One attempt at my life, that is all. Why did she stop?" Asked Robin.

"Maybe she doesn't care, unless we upset Gisborne again in the future, probably very near future. She's no threat to us." Replied John.

"Speak for yourself." Muttered Munch, shuddering slightly.

Robin glared at him. To his friend's surprise it did not start an argument or become a reason to have Jane killed, or another reason in Robin's opinion.

"No one's stopping you Munch." He said.

"She's a woman. Decent men don't kill women, no matter who their father is, or what they've done or what they put you through. Near death I meant, I didn't mean..." Waffled Munch.

"Shut up!" Shouted Robin and John together.

"Thank you." Said Munch.

John and Robin rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Normality returned to Sherwood Forest. Logs were chopped and dinner was caught and cooked.

Meanwhile, Jane was thinking about talking to her mother for councel. Yet she was to proud to admit to her father that the relationship between her and Guy was already starting to strain. She was sure to run into him, and she knew that he would mock her, she would loose her temper and try to kill him again. The floor started to vibrate slightly. It was the gallop of a horse she felt under her feat. Jane turned and proved that her feelings were correct. It was a horse, the steed of Sir Guy of Gisborne. He stopped it infront of her. She walked around and looked up at him.

"Do you still love me?" He asked.

"Guy..." Began Jane.

"Do you?" He pressed.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then get on the horse, and we'll say no more about marriage." He said.

"It wasn't marriage I had the issue with. Don't you think we should talk about this?" She asked.

"What is there to discuss?" Asked Sir Guy.

"Don't be like that." Replied Jane.

"I'm not arguing with you. Horse." He said.

He held out his hand to help her up. Jane rolled her eyes noticably, but it didn't stop her accepting his hand. Jane and Sir Guy rode back to Locksley. The villagers glared at her for holding him so affectionatly as they arrived at Locksley manor, back home as Jane had called it. She did not ask for his help. Jane was first into the privacy of the Manor. Sir Guy didn't understand how he appeared to be the one, to feel guilty. It was like he felt he had caused her offence but he didn't see how. He had declared infront of a village of people that he wanted to marry him, he should have known the risks. He was only a man. What more could he do?

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

Jane turned to him. Sir Guy's uncertainty showed in his voice. To her, he was usually so sure about everything, a man who knew what he wanted and how to get it.

"Nothing you aren't willing to give." She replied.

"I'd refuse you nothing." He said.

"Nor I to you." She added.

"Will you stay?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Leave me?" He asked.

Jane paused slightly. She bit the inside of her lip as she struggled to reply.

"If you wished it."

"No." He said.

"Then I won't leave." She added.

Jane felt as though her loyalty was being questioned. She didn't blame him for it, Marian had left her mark on him as he had her in some ways. It was up to her to prove to him that he wasn't making the same mistake again. Sir Guy got down on one knee. Jane smiled and it gave him hope. A spark shone in her eyes that he had never seen anyone look at him with, it wasn't hate or loathing, it was love. The question rolled from his tongue with pleasant ease and graced Jane's ears in the same way.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Jane smiled and knelt down with him. She put one hand upon his knee and kissed him in reply. It was a silent acceptance, but never the less it was acceptance. Sir Guy thought that his mind was eased. Yet that evening proved otherwise.

_Robin Hood decided that he loved Jane. He galloped through Sherwood as he heard raised voices coming from the distance. Robin Hood and Jane were in a clearing. He held out his hand to Jane._

_"We're going to get out of this! we'll be together!" Shouted Robin Hood_

_"I'd rather die than be with you Robin Hood! I'm going to Marry Sir Guy! I love Sir Guy! I love Sir Guy!" Cried Jane._

_Sir Guy arrived in time to see Robin shoot Jane. He cried out. Jane's body hit the floor. It was then he realized it was Marian's death, but with role reversal. Robin left on the same horse as King Richard. The next thing he knew he could hear her, he could hear Jane..._

"Guy! Guy wake up! Guy you're dreaming!" She cried quietly.

Sir Guy struggled back into the real world. He lunged forward and knocked his bride to be backwards on to her back, with him above her. He was breathing deeply, he looked down. Jane was alive, Hood was nowhere to be seen and he wasn't in Sherwood Forest. He got up to let Jane do the same. She was shocked by his reaction. This time it must have been bad for him to not know where he was, or who he was with. Slowly and carefully she sat up. He had scared her this time, more so as he was violently sick out of the window. Sir Guy eventually turned back to Jane. He wobbled slightly, as his future wife he let Jane help him back to his bed to sit on. The dream had made him realize what he had done and what he had done to Robin Hood, and what he had to loose. He felt Jane shaking, scared for him and because of him. Was he asking to much of her? When he asked her to be his wife was he condemning her to a lifetime of yelling and short nights?

Sir Guy couldn't talk he was scared of being sick again, so Jane couldn't do anything other than sit with him until he was ready to talk. He said something unexpected.

"I know what it's like to be Hood. Now I've seen it from his perspective, I don't think he deserved what I did." He said.

"Guy? What happened?" Asked Jane.

"Hood tried to take you, you told him no, he killed you. I tried to take Marian the same way and the same thing happened. I can't do this anymore." He replied.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm going to find Hood, and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. It's the closest I'll get to Marian." He replied.

"No! Guy he'll kill you! Please don't do this." Begged Jane.

"Jane I can't do this anymore! Slowly it will kill me and you'll join me! You have to understand, it's the only chance I have of being free of this wreched curse. I can't do this alone. Tell me you understand." Begged Sir Guy.

He put his hand on hers. Jane flinched and stood up quickly. She looked out of the window, as though asking the stars for advice. Jane closed her eyes for a moment, to listen to her conscience. For them to go and find outlaws without the intention of murder or imprisonment was treason to her father, The Sheriff. A bad father though he was, but a father never the less. However, Jane also agreed to be part of Sir Guy's family and he had never done her wrong. The silence was troubling Sir Guy. He too stood up and walk to the window. He put his hand on her upper arm and her other hand reached across and hovered above his.


	9. Chapter 9

The Sheriff's Daughter

Part 9

I do not own Robin Hood.

22/4/09

_Her hand hovered over his, briefly. Sir Guy watched and expected her to move away at any moment. He was pushing her hard, if she gave up on him he only had himself to blame. He felt something on his hand. Jane's hand on his. She slowly looked up into his eyes, they shone with relief and gratitude._

_"I told you I wouldn't leave you." She said._

_"You have no idea what this means to me." He said._

_Yet Sir Guy gave her an idea. He kissed her deeply and took her to his bed for the rest of the night. The next morning Jane opened her eyes, her hand was resting on Sir Guy's muscular chest. He was asleep, at peace. It was then Jane realized that if she stood any chance, of a normal, happily, married life with Sir Guy, she had to go with him to see Robin Hood._

The search began for Sir Guy and Jane. They decided to go by foot and unarmed. Jane knew it was practically suicide for them both. The deeper they went into Sherwood, the less likely it seemed that they would leave in the same way that they came. They heard a twig break and froze. Jane felt a sword pressed to her back, Sir Guy felt the tip of an arrow and they both put their hands in the air.

"What are you doing Gisborne?" Asked Robin.

"I've come to talk to you." Replied Sir Guy.

"Trap." Said John.

"For sure." Added Munch.

"It's not a trap, neither of us are armed." Corrected Sir Guy.

Robin turned to his men and ordered that they both be checked with a twitch of his head. Munch searched Sir Guy from head to toe. Jane looked at Sir Guy, actually hoping that he had nothing concealed even as a precaution. Munch refused to go anywhere near Jane. Robin raised an eyebrow at him and tried to encourage him but he was having none of it. John rolled his eyes and shook his head at him also. Robin sighed heavily as he adopted the if you want something done, do it yourself policy. He searched Jane himself, who was as Sir Guy had said weapon free.

"I'm disappointed Gisborne. No lies and no weapon. You say you come to talk to me, what could you possibly have to say that would be of interest to me?" Asked Robin.

"That I'm sorry." Replied Sir Guy.

Whatever the outlaws were expecting, it wasn't an apology. The three men looked at each other and then back at Sir Guy and Jane. Munch looked around and pinched himself. He wasn't dreaming and this time neither was Sir Guy. Robin lowered his bow slightly.

"You what?" He asked.

Sir Guy refused to repeat himself. There was no need for him to do so. He had spoken clearly enough and loudly enough the first time. Jane also resented Robin's tone and request for him to say it again. She took a step forward without hesitation.

"You heard him." She replied.

"Maybe I did, but it doesn't stop me wondering why now and what for?" Asked Robin.

Sir Guy looked at Jane, who turned back after her brave attempt at defending him. Sir Guy knew that his reply could change everything, depending on how he worded it.

"For killing your wife." He replied.

Robin was shocked. He glared at Sir Guy, then turned to Jane. He drew out his sword. Munch went forward but John stopped him.

"Do you love her Gisborne? Does she love you? Is that why you have come?" He asked.

Jane lowered her eyes. Robin's sword was deadly close to her neck. Sir Guy looked at Jane. He had to keep her safe or he'd never forgive himself and despite everything, neither would The Sheriff of Nottingham. But also Sir Guy had to save face.

"I'm not doing it for her, she's not Marian and doesn't deserve to be hurt. This is between you and I, Hood, but you were right about the first two statements." He said.

Robin looked at Jane for confirmation over his second question. She nodded briefly and his sword was put away, yet he was not done with Sir Guy. Jane was quite relieved with absence of the sword at her neck and slowly breathed out again.

"Weeks you have had Gisborne. Maybe you're the evil you portray that you are, I've had questions for you, from then, for now, for the future. Do you realize the danger you will be in when the King returns from the Holy Land? Prince John won't be able to protect you or her forever." Said Robin.

"Jane has nothing to do with this." Said Sir Guy.

"Guy..." Began Jane.

"She loves you and tried to kill me!" Argued Robin.

"Not for the same reason you think!" Shouted Jane.

"To impress him and your father?" Asked Robin.

Jane smirked at him. Sir Guy looked at Jane suspiciously. If she told him why she did what she did, he thought Robin was sure to soften to her and that was a step in the right direction.

"No. To have my father killed, until I found out what would happen if he was killed to other people." Replied Jane.

"You want your father dead? Why?" Asked Robin.

"Revenge. He treats his family no better than anyone else. I just hope that my mother isn't picking up what I should have been doing. He thinks she's forgiven him." Replied Jane.

"Jane, your mother can't kill him. He has to live or Nottingham will be destroyed. You have to make sure that she doesn't succeed." Ordered Robin.

"I can't. Nottingham is no longer home." Said Jane.

She looked at Sir Guy, who bowed his head in understanding. Robin knew that Sir Guy was indeed in love with Jane. He had a better idea. An idea that would test Sir Guy and his relationship with Jane as he knew it.

"Right. You say you're sorry and you say you love him. Prove it! You need to return to the castle and you need to go back to Locksley and start treating my people a little better. Then I'll see whether or not I am ready to forgive you." Said Robin.

"My father banished me! It isn't that simple!" Cried Jane.

"Because he thinks you're in love! This relationship has to be put on hold, if you think you're really sorry for what you have done and you think you really love him." Argued Robin.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

To Sir Guy's surprise, Jane left him. She agreed with Robin Hood. Sir Guy needed forgiveness, he was only going to get that if she kept her father alive. Yet she left without a word to him. They returned to Locksley and Jane kept walking. Sir Guy panicked and quickly followed her to Nottingham.

"Jane!" She shouted.

"I would do anything for you Sir Guy of Gisborne, including going against my own mother and protecting the man I hate. I'm going to go back, say I made a mistake, we made a mistake and put myself at his mercy." She told him.

"Jane tell me you'll wait for me." He ordered.

"I hope so." She said, still walking.

Sir Guy grabbed her hand and roughly turned her to him.

"I don't want you to leave." He added.

"You also want forgiveness from Hood, you can't have me and earn that. You and I both know he knew this and that's why he's doing this, but I can't see the king returning from the holy land any time soon." Said Jane.

"He can't tell me who to love!" Shouted Sir Guy.

"My father would never bless this reunion!" Shouted Jane.

"I'll make him." Added Sir Guy.

"Or what? You'll kill him? You can't solve this with blood remember?" Asked Jane.

Sir Guy struggled and raised his hand to her. When Jane looked scared and shocked, he was reminded of Marian's last moments. He lowered his hand and Jane turned away from him and carried on walking. Sir Guy fell to the ground where she had last stepped away from him. Tears ran rings around her eyes as she made her way to the castle. Luckily when she arrived, Helena had saw her coming and welcomed her daughter with welcome arms. The Sheriff smirked and muttered under his breath.

"That's another fine mess you've made Gisborne. Yet this time I'll let him off, he's clearly punished her enough." He said.

The Sheriff entered the main hall and tried to look as serious and concerned as possible. He opened his arms and this time Jane had no choice, but to enter them and continue to cry.

"Oh poppet! What happened? What did the nasty knight do?" He asked.

"I made a mistake. I couldn't be with that man, not now." Replied Jane.

The Sheriff was a little put out at the lack of information he received. He looked at Jane's face and arms for any obvious signs of violence. There were none, but he wasn't to know that it had been a close call. As Jane was upset over one matter, she lied about another rather convincingly.

"I live in the shadow of a dead woman, I don't help the poor, and I don't care about the poor. Neither does he. I don't understand. I thought if I hated outlaws then that would be enough. It wasn't and I don't think it ever will be." She said.

Meanwhile, Sir Guy was in a huge empty house. Jane was too far away for his liking, as were her memorable qualities towards him that nobody else had. Jane was working against everyone for him, her father and mother, even Hood in her own way. She was the only woman, who respected his commands and looked after him as best she could. _And I repay her, by raising my hand to her, to strike her down. Jane wasn't mocking me, she was enforcing a point. What if this time I loose her? I think I have. I go too far and expect too much. No wonder Marian turned from me. No wonder women find me utterly repulsive. I find myself the same. What I can I do now? To show her that I still love her? To show her that I still need her? She has to wait for me. I believe that she meant it when she said she loved me. If she loves me, she'll wait for me. Yet I doubt it after today. Any woman in their right mind would stay away from me after all she's seen and heard from me. Why do I expect her to stay? She isn't an angel from heaven and nor would she like the comparison. Jane is a very logical woman, yet she thinks with her heart first. What am I to do?_

Sir Guy collected his thoughts and that night refused to close his eyes. He stayed up drinking instead, while Jane sat by her window, wanting him to pay her a secret visit that never came. She had pushed him too far with her words. Sir Guy was as good as gone. He was a memory, a memory that caused tears to fall from her eyes as John and Munch reported to Robin.

"He's in Locksley alone. They have done as you asked." Said John.

"Maybe he means it." Added Munch.

"Give it time." Ordered Robin.

Robin and his men turned in for the night. There was something about the whole thing that Robin didn't like. Sir Guy had give in too easy, unless he was plotting.


	10. Chapter 10

The Sheriff's daughter

Part 10

I do not own Robin Hood.

23/4/09 (St. George's day)

It was an effort to continue and an effort to stay, but an effort that had to be taken. _Keep him alive, get Guy his forgiveness from Robin Hood, get married and maybe, just maybe be a normal couple._ Jane thought. She found herself just in time, for what looked like a hearty breakfast for her father. She cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. Anything and everything on that table could be poisoned, most likely the fruit that her father was so fond of.

"It's not all for me!" Argued The Sheriff.

"Mum knows you like that. I really hope you don't think she's forgiven you." Said Jane.

The Sheriff smirked and laughed. Jane had forgotten, they learned from the best. He shook his head and wiped away tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Why do you think I do this? Here boy! Come see!" He said.

Two large dogs got up from the other side of the room. They looked eager and hungry. The Sheriff took a sample of everything and fed it to the dogs. They remained perfectly fine and he was satisfied. Jane too couldn't help but smirk at her father's caution.

"Never mind your mother, what about you Jane? Have you forgiven me?" He asked.

"But not forgotten." Replied Jane.

"Biding your time are you? Excellent. Amazing how like your old dad you are, coming to church later to laugh at the peasants?" He asked.

"Fantastic idea father, let the scarlet woman into the church." Replied Jane sarcastically.

"They let me in no problem. Gisborne attends." Added The Sheriff.

"All the more reason for me not to Father." She added.

"Oh dear. You still not given Gizzy a kissy and made up?" He asked.

"No and I doubt any sermon would force us to do so. Enjoy your breakfast." She replied.

"It won't last! You two are made for each other like it or not!" Exclaimed Helena, entering the room.

The Sheriff pulled a disagreeable expression. He was far from in agreement with her. Jane looked at him and let him speak.

"Don't encourage her! Jane, Gisborne is murderer, a liar and totally loopy-loo." He said.

"So were you when we met." Added Helena, with a knowing smirk.

"You were a maid! Not that I am agreeing with you." Argued The Sheriff.

"You think so? I was actually a lady in waiting. The late Queen was like a second mother to me." Added Helena.

Jane looked impressed and The Sheriff was silenced. Helena smirked and led her daughter away for a woman to woman chat about the men in their lives.

"Now don't try and hide it, a mother knows. I've seen your head turn and your eyes flash with disappointment every time someone walks into the room and it isn't Guy. Like it or not, you love that man and he proved to Prince John, how he loved you. What happened to cause this separation?" Asked Helena.

Jane knew a talk like this had been coming. She had spent hours thinking of an explanation to hide the truth, in the dead of night. She sighed.

"When Sir Guy publicly asked me to be his wife, I was being reprimanded for evil conduct. He wasn't asking for me, he was asking for the love of the people, trying to prove that he was responsible and moral, although everyone knows different. I declined." Replied Jane.

"You wounded his pride too." Added Helena.

"No. I brought up the demon Marian. What he doesn't see, is that I didn't do it to hurt him or turn him into a fool, nor did I deceive him. I was honest but it didn't matter. He won't forgive me. How can he? What was Marian before father came? The Sheriff's daughter." Said Jane.

"You know the difference between you and Marian? You actually love him because you do. Maybe not at first, granted you used him. But when you realized what was going on, you refused to do it again. He heard you, I heard you. At least you declined him before the wedding." Argued Helena.

"I won't ask him." Said Jane.

"Of course not. Get dressed, we're going out as a family." Ordered Helena.

"Where to?" Asked Jane.

"Church." Replied Helena.

"I'd rather scrub the floor." Added Jane.

Helena fixed her daughter with a glare. That glare had magical powers. It forced Jane to do as she was told, attend church, in suitable clothing and ignore the disgusted glances from an entire parish of people. Helena forced Jane by clever movement to stand with Sir Guy. He looked at her, expecting a sign of emotion. None came. When they were asked to be seated and listen, still Jane refused to make any communication with him at all. It was torture for them both. Jane had thought the only reason for her to be in a church would be her wedding to the man beside her, not Sunday service. Helena glanced briefly to her daughter and rolled her eyes. To make matters worse, Jane left the church without a word to Sir Guy, who remained unsure if it was an act or because he almost struck her. Again Robin Hood's men watched as Sir Guy looked on in disappointment and picked up on the fact that as ordered they were keeping apart, and the fact that the Sheriff was still walking around in full health. Robin too was watching, Sir Guy suffer as he had to for Marian. Quickly, Jane turned back and smiled slightly at Sir Guy. His eyes flashed with hope and Robin turned and walked away from the crowd to leave one way, Jane followed her parents and Sir Guy went back to Locksley, the only one who felt better than he had before church and it wasn't a spiritual feeling. The hope Sir Guy had wasn't a happy one, Jane still cared but they couldn't do anything about it or Robin would never forgive him. It was as though this time, just like the last, he would have to wait for the King to return to England.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well that was a waste of time." Said Helena.

"Of course it was. What did you expect?" Asked The Sheriff.

"Go back to counting your money. I meant you and Guy, Jane what is the matter with you? Not so much as a glance." Added Helena.

"I'll tell you what she's doing Helena, she's not making the same mistake as her mother. You've scratched each other's back now let that be an end to it." Said The Sheriff.

"What is your problem with him?" Asked Helena.

"There isn't one! I like my daughter and I like Gisborne, especially when he brings me my money. What I don't like is both of them together. Even if there was an engagement I'd never bless it." Replied The Sheriff.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Then there isn't a problem is there? Sir Guy is in Locksley and I am here. Absent or not you are still my father and I cannot marry without your consent while you are still alive. But that does not mean I will be subject to anybody else." She said.

"Not even Prince John?" Asked The Sheriff hopefully.

Jane glared at him.

"Especially Prince John." She growled and turned away.

"Jane, you're killing yourself and Guy." Warned Helena.

"There is no murder in Nottingham unless preformed by Hood. Interesting point mother, did you know that if father dies the whole town goes up in flames?" Asked Jane.

The Sheriff smirked and Helena struggled to keep her expression interested rather than put-out. He glanced at his wife and was impressed, not relieved that she didn't seem shocked. Jane left in the smoke of a bombshell she had waited to drop. Helena went after Jane later that day and took her into a very quiet corner.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Why do you think he is still alive?" Asked Jane.

"Because your dear friend Guy would never betray him." Replied Helena.

"Don't even go there, Nottingham is the only reason he hasn't done it for us. Luckily father knows we're not here because we miss him. He has his food and drink tested on animals and servants." Said Jane.

"Then why are you here if he can't be killed? Why don't we both go back to where we came from?" Asked Helena, smirking.

"To keep the place safe." Replied Jane.

"To stay with Guy." Corrected Helena.

"Mother, it's over." Said Jane.

"Don't lie. There is a reason for you staying, a reason for you and Guy not living together and I want to know what." Said Helena.

"Like I said to keep the place safe. As for Sir Guy the reason is simple, I'm not Marian back from the dead and I refuse to pretend to be." Added Jane.

"Stop lying or I'll leave you with your father." Warned Helena.

"Believe it or not mother, after fifteen full years, morning, noon and night, your company does get rather irritating. You can't threaten me." Added Jane.

Crack. Helena struck her daughter at the wrong moment. Sir Guy was meeting the Sheriff and he saw the altercation. He sped up and put his arm upon Jane. She flinched from him as though it had been his hand, and glared at her.

"If you're going, go and try not to stumble and die on the way out." Hissed Jane.

She stormed away. Sir Guy glared at Helena and appeared to forget his way to the main hall. He went after her, only to receive a door in his face. He took a very deep breath and walked right in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You're not supposed to be here." Said Jane.

"You didn't answer my question." He added.

"I had to be harsh. If she stays, she'll figure it out if I don't tell her. Your business is your own Sir Guy and I don't trust her." Replied Jane.

"You turned from your mother for me?" He asked.

"In a manner." She replied.

Sir Guy couldn't believe her, she seemed so calm. He walked up to her, she had her back to him. The moment his hand was on her waist, she turned to him and rested her head on his chest. She didn't mean to be distant from him, it wasn't his fault, not really, just something he had to do.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have raised my hand to you." He said.

"Don't even think of it. I'm sorry I baited you." She said.

Sir Guy smiled softly at her. There was a knock at the door. They both jumped in surprise. If Sir Guy was caught he would be in big trouble.

"Jane! What did you do to upset your mother?" Asked The Sheriff.

Sir Guy was forced to hide under the bed. He felt more than just a little foolish. Jane opened the door and stood at it, so that her father had no excuse to enter the room. The Sheriff saw a mark forming on Jane's face were Helena had hit her.

"That does it! The only violence I want in this castle is from the men on Robin Hood! If she's not already packed, I'll help her!" He snarled.

Sir Guy and Jane watched Helena leave together. From a near by window and The Sheriff had the best seat, right outside watching the carriage leave. He smirked at a near by man.

"There's a problem halved!" He cried.

Jane heard him and rolled her eyes. She glared downwards.

"If not for Nottingham, he wouldn't have any problems." She muttered angrily.

"Makes your job easier." Added Sir Guy.

"What about you?" Asked Jane.

"I don't know. Hood wants to see me tonight. I doubt he's forgiven me." Replied Sir Guy.

"Can I go?" She asked.

"No. You have to stay. He needs to trust us both." He replied.

"You don't think, he thinks it's too late to apologize?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you trouble." He replied.

"Guy, I'm The Sheriff's daughter. This isn't trouble." She said.

"Define trouble?" He asked.

"If I'm caught with you and The Sheriff is killed." Replied Jane.

"Heaven forbid." Said Sir Guy.

"I promise I'll do everything to stop it." Said Jane.

Sir Guy put a loving hand on Jane's face. She put her hand on top of his and kissed it.

"Every time I think of ending this, the idea is so painful I can't. You do too much for me." He said.

"I'd do double. You know that." She said.

"I have to go." He said.

"Don't."

"Please."

"Guy."

"I'm sorry."

Jane ran to the door and stood infront of it. She said nothing but she had a bad feeling about his meeting with Robin Hood. Sir Guy looked at her strictly.

"Get out of the way Jane." He ordered.

She didn't move. Sir Guy and Jane struggled but Sir Guy rather easily moved her and left the room. Jane hit the door in protest then slid down it in despair.

_It will be a miracle if I see him again. I hate him so much that I love him, it doesn't make sense. What do I care for Nottingham? I should have killed the old man and left. Never bothered with Guy, it's people and outlaws, just killed him and left. I'd have been none the wiser for it. But no, I came up with a plan and the rest fate decided. Fate gave and fate will take away just as easy and loose no sleep over it. I'm not fate. I'll not sleep until I know he's dead or alive, sick or well._ She thought.  
Jane kept the promise she made herself. The next day, there was no sign of Sir Guy, nor the day after. Eventually it appeared there had been no sign of Sir Guy even in Locksley and he hadn't returned there since he was last at Nottingham. The Sheriff learned of this and sent for his daughter.

"My Lord father?" she asked.

"Gisborne. Where is he?" Asked The Sheriff.

"Locksley?" She suggested.

"No my dear girl. He was last seen here and since then he hasn't been home." Replied The Sheriff.

"I don't know where he is my Lord. Therefore I cannot tell you." Said Jane.

The Sheriff sent out a search party. He had been sure that Jane would know, she was the only friend he had left after all. Yet he noticed, that she really did seem just as confused as he was, only she was concerned also_. Where is he? Where are you Sir Guy of Gisborne? What has that outlaw done to you_?


	11. Chapter 11

The Sheriff's Daughter

Part 11

I do not own Robin Hood

24/4/09

Many days passed and there was no sign or word of Sir Guy of Gisborne. The Sheriff sent Jane to manage Locksley Manor as the staff were quite used to her, even if they didn't like how she had been with their master. But she did have their respect never the less. Unlike Sir Guy, she used some manners and wasn't harsh to anyone unless she had to be. Blessing marriages was difficult when asked. It was the hardest part, but more so when it was arranged or the two people didn't know each other. Yet it was all about the money. The more she seemed uncertain to allow it, the more that was put forward to get it done.

One cold day, Jane heard gasps and screams outside. Then came a horrible silence. She could here male voices, mostly commanding people to get out of the way. The door flew open and Jane got to her feet and then on-to her knees as Prince John entered the room, closely followed by her father.

"No word from Sir Guy Lady Jane?" He asked.

"No your highness." She replied.

"I can't have the town run by a woman Nottingham, your daughter belongs in your castle, not here. On your feet and out of the door. I have found your replacement." Ordered Prince John.

Jane went outside and came face to face with a man, who looked like The Earl of Bedfordshire, yet it couldn't be as Sir Guy had killed him. The Sheriff and Prince John followed her and introduced her to him.

"This is Lord Bedfordshire. You might remember his brother the Earl, who unfortunately died here. Bedfordshire, this is The Sheriff's daughter, Lady Jane." Said Prince John.

"You would have been my brother's wife?" Asked Lord Befordshire.

"Apparently so my Lord." Replied Jane.

"Come Jane, keep my company on the way back to Nottingham." Ordered Prince John.

Those words filled Jane with dread. She did not expect to find a hero in the Lord of Bedfordshire. He owed her nothing.

"Your Highness, if I might? I could use some of Lady Jane's knowledge of the town. I shall return her home myself of course." He added.

Blue eyes, looked so innocent and his brunette locks blew in the cold air. Prince John nodded briefly at him and sighed.

"Very well. But you will entertain me with your company. It is my will Jane, don't ignore it." Ordered Prince John.

Jane followed Lord Bedfordshire inside again. He warmed his hands briefly by the fire and smiled warmly at her. He appeared to lack the arrogance of his brother.

"That's bought you some time if nothing else." He said.

"My Lord?" She asked.

"Ah. I see. You value your neck with your tongue. Impressive. Very well, don't thank me. Is this today's journal?" He asked.

After showing Lord Bedfordshire the basics, he took her to Nottingham castle and into the main hall. Prince John sent him out and patted the seat next to him. The Sheriff looked pale, as though he was going to be sick at any moment.

"The last time we met, Sir Guy of Gisborne said he loved you. I left, believing the matter closed, that within the month you would be married. Why not so?" He asked.

"Complications Your Grace, as you are aware Sir Guy is missing." Replied Jane.

"If he was found would you marry him?" Asked Prince John.

"That I believe is my father's decision." Replied Jane.

To The Sheriff's surprise, Prince John did not turn to him or ask him any questions. He looked relieved as he waved an irritable hand.

"Forget him, I'm not asking your father to marry him. Well? If Sir Guy walked through the door and proposed to you would you accept?" He asked.

Jane was placed in a very awkward position. If she said no, Sir Guy wasn't there to protect her and there would be nothing stopping her taking her back to London with him, the unthinkable. If she said yes, her father would be furious and it could go against Sir Guy if he was still alive. It was a risk she had to take. With a heavy heart, she lied.

"No." She replied.

"His love is one sided?" Asked Prince John.

"The man has been missing without so much as word to me. If he loved me he would have said something." Replied Jane.

"Betrayal. A nasty feeling. Nothing a stay at the palace wouldn't cure I'm sure." Said Prince John.

"Your Grace?" Asked Jane.

"My guest, Lady Jane. With Sir Guy gone, I don't feel so cruel. Not that you have an option, yet for some reason I see dread in your eyes." Replied Prince John with a tone.

Jane struggled. The Sheriff smiled nervously and put his arm around his daughter, laughing in the same manner as he were smiling.

"I believe that is shock..." He began.

"No. There's a problem. What are you afraid of?" Asked Prince John.  
"You." Replied Jane.

Prince John was surprised by her honesty. He knew he scared the people, but had yet to hear someone admit it so freely to him.

"As a ruler or man?" He asked.

"Both." Replied Jane.

Prince John smirked and stepped back slightly. He appeared to walk away and The Sheriff was about to breathe a sigh of relief until he turned back again.

"You force my hand Jane. A month of you life, then we'll see what you're afraid of. For too long I've known the impression I give, yet no one has been as brave as to say so to my face. Pity about Sir Guy, both of you so brave, you'd have made a bold couple." He said.

The Sheriff was not so brave. He continued to smile and nod in agreement with everything Prince John said, whether he agreed with it or not. Prince John left the room and Jane was sent to start packing with the help of servants, deliberately taking her time as though hoping Sir Guy would return at any moment. The day passed by and Prince John was waiting for her. Jane had no choice. Into the carriage she went and away from Nottingham. Four men were running into Nottingham, a long, dark, haired man far infront of the others. The carriage drove away and Sir Guy was too late. He stopped and the world began to notice a difference in him, his hair was longer, his face, unshaven and his clothes, filthy. Now his heart was in a very poor condition. Jane was with Prince John, a wealthy man and a man of great power. He turned to the other men he was with. Robin Hood looked at his men and then back at Sir Guy. Where he stood he made a tag and put it around his neck.

"Guy of Gisborne, you're forgiven. Now get her back before it's too late." He ordered.

Sir Guy nodded briefly in thanks. He had something very important to do. He got back to Locksley and found a complete stranger in his home. Lord Bedfordshire looked up at him and Sir Guy was shocked for a moment, until the man introduced himself.

"Lord Bedfordshire, can I help?" He asked.

"By getting out of my house." Replied Sir Guy.

"You're alive?" He asked astounded.

Sir Guy glared at him, he was going the right way to end up like his brother. He went to the stables and found his horse. Lord Bedfordshire followed him in shock.

"I want you, out by the time I get back." Ordered Sir Guy.

He galloped away as fast as his horse would go. The people of Nottingham dived to get out of the way and looked on in amazement. Infront Nottingham castle, Sir Guy dismounted and charged into the main hall. The Sheriff stood up and his eyes widened.

"Where is she?" Asked Sir Guy.

"Gisborne!" Cried The Sheriff.

"Where's Jane? Where has he taken her?" Asked Sir Guy.

"His Highness has taken Jane to London. You're too late Gisborne. He seems to be rather fond of her." Replied The Sheriff.

"She's mine! My fiance!" Shouted Sir Guy.

"That's not what she told him. I believe he asked if she would marry you on your return, she said no." Informed The Sheriff.

"That's not true." Said Sir Guy.

"Perhaps not, but if she's found to be lying, Gisborne you stay away from London or it will be both of your heads." Ordered The Sheriff.

"We'll see about that." Said Sir Guy.

"Gisborne!" Shouted The Sheriff.

He couldn't go after him and he couldn't call the guards quick enough. Sir Guy mounted his horse again and prepared to go to London.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Prince John was trying to prove a point. Jane was treated and dressed like a Princess, yet it did not sooth her mind. She knew that he could take as easily as he gave. A ball was to be held to entertain the Prince and half of the country's Nobel men were invited, including The Sheriff. Every evening, Jane dined with Prince John and was perfectly polite to him and engaged in conversation with him carefully. Jane's heart wasn't in it. She was too far away to hear any news from Nottingham about Sir Guy or the outlaws. She assumed by now that there would be some news of him. Finally, her assumption was correct. Prince John sent for Jane one afternoon. After the pleasantries were exchanged, Prince John got straight into the matter at hand.

"News from Nottingham Lady Jane, it would appear Sir Guy is alive and well. On his way here according to your father, for you, to take you from me. What do you say to that?" He asked.

"I am pleased that he is well Your Highness." Replied Jane.

"Would you go with him?" Asked Prince John.

"Is it your will?" Asked Jane.

"Ignore my will!" Replied Prince John.

Jane could feel her heart thumping quickly against her chest repeatedly. To say no would be a lie and could see Sir Guy receive an unwelcome reception in London, to say yes could anger Prince John. Yet she neglected to think everything through.

"Yes." She finally answered.

"Why? You said you would not marry him." He said.

"I was angry and worried Your Highness." She explained.

"My company was tolerated." He said.

Jane didn't speak unless she was accused of interrupting.

"Was it?" He asked.

"No my Lord, it was enjoyed and respected." Replied Jane.

"Respect. Is that all I am worth?" He asked.

Jane frowned in confusion. Prince John had only seen her during the evening, the whole time she had been there. Yet he seemed to think he knew her better than before. His servants and advisers were dismissed. Jane too went to leave but Prince John coughed.

"You know about Gisborne, yet you show no fear and neither does it bother you. Yet you still panic in my very presence. What must I do?" He asked.

He advanced towards her, luckily The Sheriff had been granted an early arrival and he entered the main hall, not knowing that everyone had been dismissed for a reason. Normal distance was resumed and Prince John welcomed Jane's father normally, leaving her to recover herself.

"Sheriff of Nottingham, blessed you are indeed. Jane, a few moments with your father if you please." He said dismissively.

Jane left and went back to her room, seeing fit to lock the door as it closed behind her. Unknown to her, the palace was in view to a man who planned to gate-crash the royal ball. A black horse, continued towards the palace at a decent speed, as the sun went down and the moon came up, more followed in his path.

The evening arrived too quickly for Jane, who tried to stay in crowds of people, away from Prince John. The music began to play and many women, older than Jane and prettier than her all turned hopefully for a dance with the Prince. However, most of them weren't so lucky. It wasn't long before most people gained another half and Jane was easily found by Prince John, who offered his hand to her. The Sheriff started to nervously look out of the window, but it was too late, Sir Guy was already inside the palace, dodging guards and servants. Jane took the Prince's hand and he smirked at her as other women of higher status than she had, gawped in shock and amazement. The dance began. Clunk, clunk, clunk. Sir Guy followed the sound of music. He walked in unnoticed as everyone was watching the dancers or dancing. He looked into the crowd for Jane, he failed to see her until he glanced briefly at the dancers. Prince John was dancing with a black haired lady, he looked again at her and scowled. It was Jane. The Sheriff caught sight of him and his eyes widened in shock and horror. He pushed passed a few people to get to him and grabbed his sleeve.

"What are you playing at?" He asked.

"I have to see her." Replied Sir Guy.

"You step into his royal eyesight and the only thing you'll see is a rope around your neck." Hissed The Sheriff.

"I don't care. My Lord, I love her and I want to marry her." Said Sir Guy.

The music stopped playing. The entire room of people turned to Sir Guy and The Sheriff, who smiled nervously. Jane turned around from Prince John and saw Sir Guy, who walked slowly towards her. Yet he was oddly aware that he was being regarded for a noose or axe by Prince John. He folded his arms and shook his head at him. Sir Guy took an apprehensive step back. Prince John unfolded his arms and pointed at him.

"Seize him!" He ordered.

"No Guy!" Cried Jane.

Before the guards could get to him, Jane got their first. Prince John lowered his arm. Sir Guy didn't deserve such loyalty from anyone. The guards struggled as they had only been ordered to get Sir Guy and Prince John hesitated as Sir Guy held Jane close to him, her eyes were closed, as though she expected to be killed instantly with Sir Guy. The Sheriff bit his lip as other people looked to him. He'd look bad as a parent if he didn't speak up for her and he already looked bad as a leader for allowing his tax collector near his daughter in the first place.

"Why not? Everyone else seems to think it's a good day to die!" He said.

He stood by Sir Guy and Jane, still surrounded by guards who were waiting on orders on how to proceed with the situation. Jane looked up at him and smiled. There was some good in him somewhere, it just wasn't always visible. She looked up at Sir Guy also, who looked down and spoke quietly.

"I've been forgiven. The demons are gone." He said.

Jane smiled with happiness for him, then silently waited for death. She heard the clunks and clangs of armour, they were backing away. Jane looked up and let go of Sir Guy as Prince John approached them.

"Last chance Gisborne. Next time she stays. Go home, all of you." He ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

The Sheriff's Daughter

Part 12

I do not own Robin Hood

25/4/09

_"They're finally getting married."_

_"They're finally getting married."_

_"Who?"_

_"Gisborne and Nottingham's Daughter."_

_"He's allowing it?"_

_"He wasn't given the choice."_

_"He's been out-blessed."_

_"Out-blessed? By who?"_

_"Prince John."_

_"Prince John wants them married?"_

_"I heard while in London she was his Mistress."_

_"Gisborne's?"_

_"No. Prince John's. He let her go."_

_"Get away with you! Nonsense!"_

_"I believe it, look how she was with Gisborne, plus she had that Earl after her, Bedfordshire's brother."_

_"That's different. She never asked for that. She's always liked Gisborne."_

_"But for how long?"_

There was much gossip and speculation about Nottingham's upcoming wedding. When Jane returned to Nottingham, her father gave in and accepted it. Prince John had made it clear. His daughter would be married to Sir Guy and if it was his will, he had no option but to see it go ahead. Jane still did not know where Sir Guy had been during his absence, he kept the tag Robin had made for him under his clothes. If the Sheriff ever found out, he would be sure to hang and he wouldn't put it passed him to do the same to his daughter. Things, for once, were being done properly in Nottingham. Jane remained in Nottingham castle, waiting the day of her wedding, knowing perfectly well she was keeping temptation out of Sir Guy's way, while The Sheriff was organizing every guard he could get hold of, to make sure that everything went to plan. He wanted no hold ups, no mess, no un-invited guests. Everything had to and would go right, Sir Guy was sure of it. He had been forgiven, he was under threat from no one that he could bring to mind. Yet another past sin, was about to strike his rear end and bite very, very hard.

It was the day. Sir Guy looked out of his window and found an arrow at the front of his house. It was from Robin for good luck. He smirked and went about his business, like the cat that got the cream. His head weighed lighter and he had permission from Prince John himself, to marry. The only down-side to the day was that The Sheriff, Vasey of Nottingham was going to be a family member, he tried not to think about that, yet it was important as he knew as he was against it, he would want a decent settlement for Jane. Just before the wedding, he made his way to Nottingham and slug a huge purse of gold at the Sheriff's table. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow and pointed an old, bony finger at it.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A receiving gift. Father in law." Replied Sir Guy.

"Never use that term again. Ah well, money is money. It will come in handy no doubt when I have little to offer Prince John next month. Risky of you coming here Gisborne, bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and all." Added The Sheriff.

"I only came to do my duty." Said Sir Guy.

"Gisborne! You marry her out of duty?" Asked The Sheriff.

"I meant the money. It is supposed to be a sign that the person to whom you give your daughter to, will be able to look after her well." Replied Sir Guy.

"Rubbish! It's a sign that you have more than you let on Gisborne! I couldn't care less what you do with her, as long as I don't have to be responsible for her. Now I have guards all over the church. All you have to do is get married. Can you do that Gisborne? A task peasants do every day, without fail, do you think you can manage to walk into a church, tell a man in a dress that you'll have Jane and walk away with her and take her home? Can you?" Asked The Sheriff.

Sir Guy glared at him. He did not like the tone of patronizing in his future father in law's voice. He left as the urge to kill him came over him once again. He went back to Locksley for a little while, or so he thought. Business had been canceled that day for his wedding, something the villagers felt blessed for to a point that they wished he was getting married every day. There was a knock at the door and Sir guy rolled his eyes and pretended that he wasn't in. For all whoever it was knew, he was at the church, praying that his wedding would be a success. The knocking continued and Sir Guy of Gisborne, who had been in a relatively good mood all morning, was starting to loose his patience. He went to the door, already dressed for his big day. A face from the past stood on his door-step. A man around his own age or a little older stood infront of him. Sir Guy looked worried and felt sick to the pits of his stomach.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You don't know Gisborne?" Asked the man.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked would I?" Asked Sir Guy, irritably.

Brown eyes frowned at him and the man's arms folded against a green vest. He was fair haired and appeared to have been travelling for days.

"Have you seen her?" He asked.

Sir Guy went white and hurled the man into his house.

"Have I seen her? What do you mean have I seen her? Thornton have you lost her?" He asked angrily.

"She ran! I've sent men after her and she's fought them off. I can see this isn't a good time Gisborne, but I would like to think you gave her to me in good faith. Unless you have my money?" Asked Thornton.

"Funnily enough, I am in the same position as you were to me once. I will help you find her, once my wedding is over." Replied Sir Guy.

"Oh don't trouble yourself. I'm sure you can think of better things to be doing on your wedding night Gisborne." Mocked Thornton.

Sir Guy opened the door. Thornton went to leave, then turned back to Sir Guy.

"I'm warning you Gisborne, I have her or my money back. To be honest I know which I would rather have, but let's make that your decision shall we?" Asked Thornton.

Sir Guy slammed the door in his face. He thought of Jane instantly, he ran his hand down his face in worry. He was in trouble again, this time Jane wasn't there to help him or advise a cunning plan in his ear.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Never the less, Sir Guy stood at the front of the church, for real and waited for his bride to be. Jane and her father arrived in a carriage and she smiled with excitement. The Sheriff rolled his eyes and got out of th carriage and then helped Jane out. He couldn't resist on one last attempt to change her mind.

"You know, you can always go back to London. Prince John..." He began.

"Isn't Guy." Added Jane.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes and led Jane into the church. The guests were on their feet. Jane, a vision in white and silver, walked passed or rather, glided passed like an angel. Sir Guy dared to turn around. He smiled, she smiled and The Sheriff vanished to the side making disgusted gestures, making it clear he wanted to be sick. Jane and Sir Guy joined hands. There was a beautiful silence for a moment, then nought but the priest could be heard. A few moments later, however, things started to change. Much clanging was heard, then some male shouting, some female shouting, more clangs. The Sheriff shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Sir Guy and Jane glared at him. He promised them the ultimate protection. The Sheriff shrugged at the accusation, he had done his best. The voices got louder and louder. The church doors opened. A woman with long black hair, that was passed it's best, dirty, red, dress and blue eyes that looked very familiar to Jane. Behind her were Robin and his gang, who got out of the way before the Sheriff saw them too. Sir Guy turned to her and then turned back. As for Jane, her wedding day was ruined and she wasn't feeling her usual, calm, self.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"Ask the man you're about to call husband!" Replied the strange woman.

Jane turned to Sir Guy. An affair? Surely not? Not after everything she had done for him? Everything they had put each other through? Sir Guy saw suspicion in Jane's eyes. He had to tell her the truth, or she would make up her own mind.

"Jane, meet my sister, Isabella." Replied Sir Guy.

"Now you remember." Said Isabella coldly.

"Your sister? You never..." Began Jane.

She stopped where she was, she wasn't the best person to lecture others on secrets. Isabella assumed that her potential sister-in-law was simply shocked.

"That I don't doubt. He had me married at the age of thirteen. To a man I can't stand." Added Isabella.

Jane looked gobsmacked, yet she managed to find her voice.

"Thirteen." She said.

"You have been joined, let that be an end to it and let me get on with my own wedding. I'll deal with you later." Ordered Sir Guy.

"Why? Why him?" Asked Isabella in desperation.

Jane felt sorry for her. She imagined a life with the late Earl of Bedfordshire. It would have been her idea of hell and clearly Isabella was in that position. Sir Gut wasn't feeling as merciful. He was angry. His wedding had been ruined and half of England knew his family business. He wanted revenge. He glared at his long, lost, suffering sister.

"Because he was the highest bidder." He replied.

A tear ran down Isabella's face and Jane's own tears appeared. Isabella turned and ran in distress. Sir Guy turned back to Jane, and put a wedding ring on her finger. She looked down and removed his hand, then took the wedding ring off. She placed it infront of the priest.

"I do not take this man." She said.

It was at that point, The Sheriff burst into a fit of rage, which provided Sir Guy a moment to question Jane to himself as the ranting continued.

"Jane. Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"One day! One task! It wasn't asking for a miracle!" Ranted The Sheriff.

"You tell me, you won't rush me, you'll give me time, yet you didn't give your own sister the chance to marry for love. She was just a child. How could you? To sell her so and admit it. I can't marry you Sir Guy. Isabella didn't marry for love, it's only right that I don't marry you." Replied Jane.

"A sister! Where in God's name did that come from? I ask you! Come on this is God's house! I want answers!" Continued the Sheriff.

"Don't you see? It's what she wants! She timed it so, don't let her win." Said Sir Guy.

"Then I get her justice. It's about time that woman got what she wanted. The wedding is off. I don't think I can over-look this one. Goodbye my lord." Said Jane.

She became Sir Guy's second run away bride. She then hoped to find Isabella, to explain herself. The church eventually emptied. It left nobody but Sir Guy and The Sheriff. He walked over to Sir Guy and ended at his shoulder.

"I am keeping the money and that is that, but I don't think Prince John will be so easily soothed as I am Gisborne, you've done it this time." He said.

Money was the last thing on his mind, but Prince John was something else. Sir Guy longed to return to the morning. If he could, he would have done things differently. The outlaws. He should have sent them and he knew it. Better still, he should have spent the hours leading up to his wedding in search of Isabella as soon as Thornton told him, that she had ran from his side. That morning he had felt like a king. Yet the sun went down on a heart-broken and condemned man, in an empty bed which lacked a new bride. If Jane hated him as he suspected, it was nothing compared to the self-loathing he felt for his entire existence.


	13. Chapter 13

The Sheriff's Daughter

Part 13

I do not own Robin Hood.

26/4/09

"Isabella isn't it?" Asked Jane.

Although The Sheriff had sent men to look for her, Jane was a long way from home. She had found Isabella, who looked up at her and slowly stood up from a tree-trunk.

"I didn't mean to split you and my brother up." She said.

"Isabella, do not question my love for Guy. Yet with you in a marriage you had no choice about, I couldn't just go ahead and give him the opposite of what you have." Explained the runaway bride.

"You didn't have to." Added Isabella.

Jane smiled regrettably.

"I was supposed to marry a man, a man I didn't know and never met. I hated the idea, let alone the actual event. I was lucky. Guy saved me from an arranged marriage, yet he put his own sister through one. That I do not understand and don't suppose I ever will." She said.

"Guy has wronged me, but he's still my brother. I don't want to be the one to blame for his broken heart. Jane you must go back to him." Ordered Isabella.

Jane shook her head.

"No. I cannot. I thought I was marrying a man who had respect for women, I always thought he was a believer in choosing who one married. Perhaps he does for himself." She said.

"Ignore me! Forget I ever appeared! I've heard the stories. Guy loves you, more than anything he has ever claimed to love in the past." Explained Isabella.

"I can't. I can't do that. A different man turned to you in that church. That was not the man I agreed to marry. I want to be free to marry someone I know and love, not a stranger." Argued Jane.

Isabella couldn't fight back. Jane heard her stomach rumble and took her back to Nottingham with her. The Sheriff had remained in a terrible mood, which only increased as he found Jane and Isabella in his main hall, eating dinner together.

"This is strange. She ruins your wedding to the supposed love of your life, and you take her dinner. Did your mother ever mention any insanity in the family?" He asked.

"Isabella is not to be blamed for today. I left Sir Guy. Let that be an end to it." Replied Jane.

"By all means I would, but I can't see Gisborne feeling quite so generous. Perfect time to ask him to do the monthly rounds, now you come to mention it." Said The Sheriff.

"I won't trouble you further my lord." Said Isabella.

"You're fine were you are. Call it my punishment to Gisborne for you Jane darling. Just let me know when Prince John is coming to deliver his part." Said The Sheriff.

"No! He has nothing to do with this!" Cried Jane.

"As the one who practically ordered the wedding, he is everything to do with this." Corrected her father.

"He'll be killed!" She cried.

"Mercy me girl! Hate him or love him but not both!" Snapped The Sheriff.

He stormed away. Prince John would be on his way any day. Isabella knew that The Sheriff wasn't the fatherly type and nor did he want Sir Guy in the family in the first place. Jane had to go back on a decision. She had to see Sir Guy to warn him that Prince John was on his way, but she knew that she would be lucky to get through the door.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Isabella.

"I don't know. I thought about going to see him, but I doubt he'll want to see me so soon after, I can't ask you either, Guy is sure to blame you for my leaving in the first place." Replied Jane.

"You have to try. If I go anywhere near him he'll send me back to Thornton." Said Isabella.

Jane decided to sleep on the idea, or rather lye awake thinking. She could see it, Sir Guy selling Isabella to some total stranger, yet she could also see Prince John ordering his death. Then she heard the door creak open. She remained still, as though she were asleep. She knew what was coming. The covers lifted from her by blade. The intruder then noticed she was still awake.

"Do it." Said Jane.

"Don't force me."

It was Sir Guy. Jane sat up slowly and carefully and turned to him. He had come to kill her, thought Jane. Yet he lowered his sword.

"I thought you were asleep." He said.

"Not likely. I wanted to see you, to warn you that my father has sent for Prince John. I couldn't stop him. I tried." She said.

"I was on my last warning in London. He'll kill me." Said Sir Guy.

"No..." began Jane.

"If you don't marry me, I will die, before the Prince gets here. I love you. I didn't mean what I said. I was angry. Isabella's marriage was nothing to do with money. She'd ruined our wedding, I was getting back at her." He said.

"Isabella is now being protected by me. Will you protect her from Thornton should he find her?" Asked Jane.

"She's here? You brought her here?" Asked Sir Guy.

"I couldn't leave her. She was starving." Replied Jane.

"She isn't your problem." Added Sir Guy.

"Nor is she your problem as far as you are concerned. Someone had to save her." She said.

Sir Guy was at a loss for words. He wanted nothing more to do with Isabella, sister or not she robbed him of his wedding night. Jane wouldn't be swayed.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"I want you to free Isabella from a marriage she did not deserve." She replied.

"If I do this, will you save me?" He asked.

"I will defend you, but I won't marry you Sir Guy." Replied Jane.

Sir Guy glared at her.

"The only way you can save me, is to marry me. What are you trying to have done to me?" He asked.

"When Isabella came into church, I didn't see the man I fell in love with. I didn't know anything about a sister, family, I didn't know you at all. I can't marry a stranger." She replied.

"I am still me!" Shouted Sir Guy.

Jane froze and hoped no one had heard him. She made a 'shushing' sound.

"I am still the man you fell in love with." He muttered angrily.

"In appearance." Added Jane.

Sir Guy lent forward and kissed her. When Jane responded, he thought that it meant something a little more. He moved away and smirked, but Jane shook her head.

"You can do that as many times as you like, I still can't marry you." She said.

"Tell me love me, or tell me you don't." Challenged Sir Guy.

"I care." Said Jane.

Jane and Sir Guy were back were they started. That hurt the most. He looked as though she had stabbed him and he felt like it also. She'd defend their case, save his life, make sure he was alright, but she didn't really love him anymore. He had finally pushed her too far.

"Do you care enough to let me stay? If I leave now, your father will know I have been here." He said.

Jane sighed and turned over. She had left him enough room. Sir Guy silently begged her to turn back, but she wouldn't. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. It was not how he had pictured his wedding night. Jane fell asleep and to his surprise, so did Sir Guy. He must have done, to dream.

_Prince John came. Instead of Sir Guy, he sentenced Jane to death or prison in London with him, forever. She chose death. Jane knelt at the chopping block, infront of him. He had the axe in his hand. He turned to Prince John, he gave the order and he refused him. He couldn't kill her. But the axe returned to his hand and Prince John repeated the order. Yet still, Sir Guy refused. Prince John got up and forced the axe from him. He kicked him to the ground and Sir Guy fell and continued to fall._

The bed shook violently and Jane was woken by insane mutterings next to her. She turned around and tried her best to wake him. Eventually Sir Guy shot up awake, Jane caught him by the chest and he looked down. Lady Jane cared more than she wished to confess. Sir Guy raised his hand to her face and just looked at her. She didn't belong to him, yet she didn't belong anywhere else.

"Try and get some sleep Guy." She said.

Sir Guy refused her. He got up and left her. Jane did not follow him. She had neither the right or the courage to do so. He marched away from Nottingham and saw death in the distance. Prince John was coming for a head or two.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Jane could not find Isabella the next day. She searched everywhere in the castle, before she decided to report to her father, only to find that they had company, royal company. Jane curtsied before Prince John. He glared at her and she could sense it, so refused to look up.

"Jane of Gisborne? I don't believe." He said.

There was an uncomfortable pause. All Jane wanted to do was ask her father's aid to find Isabella. Instead she was at Prince John's mercy.

"What happened Jane?" He asked.

"The fault of the failure of the wedding is mine. I couldn't marry him when his sister told me what he had done to her. I left your highness." She replied.

"Sounds to me like this woman ended your chance of marriage. Where is she now?" Asked Prince John.

"I cannot say your grace, I haven't seen her all morning." Replied Jane.

"Ah. She knows how to run. Sheriff Vasey, I want her in my presence. Three seconds ago." Ordered Prince John.

Jane turned around as most of the guards present followed the Sheriff. Prince John then began to look thoughtful as she turned back to him.

"Now what to do about Gisborne?" He asked.

"Your Highness..." Began Jane.

"I know. You want to take the blame, but the difference between you and Gisborne is, I like you." He said.

"If you like me, you won't hurt the man I..." began Jane.

"You what Jane? Love? Adore? What is it you feel for Gisborne?" Asked Prince John.

Jane was saved by Isabella's appearance. Jane was ordered to leave with a twitch of Prince John's head. When she did, there was only one place for her to go to. Yet Sir Guy was already at Nottingham to face his fate. As Jane went to walk out, he came in.

"Guy!" She cried.

"I'd rather come now, than be arrested." He said.

"No. Run." Ordered Jane.

"Run?" He asked.

"You have to leave, I tried, I tried so hard. He already has Isabella. Guy you're in danger. You vanished before, now go again if you value your life." She replied.

"I never told you did I?" He asked.

"Does it matter? Prince John is furious. I can probably only protect Isabella. Not you as well though. Guy please. You have to leave." Replied Jane.

"I am not a coward. If he wants me dead, then so be it." Said Sir Guy.

"No! You can't!" Shouted Jane, getting in the way.

"Give me a reason to live Jane. You? You who only care for me? That's right isn't it?" He asked.

Sir Guy managed to step passed her and into the castle. Jane turned and followed him. She shook her head and shouted after him.

"No! That's not right Guy!"

Sir Guy turned around he walked back to her. Jane literally got to her knees.

"Please, don't go to him. Don't go to him because I love you." She cried.

Sir Guy picked Jane up from the floor and held her close to him. Jane cried silently and they heard voiced and clunks of armour. She gasped and looked up into blue-ocean eyes with deep hazel green ones. Sir Guy had little time. He looked down and kissed Jane, then ran and continued to run into Sherwood forest. Jane watched him leave and The Sheriff walked towards her and spoke with a bored tone.

"Alright Jane, where is Gisborne?" He asked.

"He left." Replied Jane, calmly, drying her eyes.

"Where to?" He asked.

"He didn't say. Locksley probably." Replied Jane.

The Sheriff left with some men and Jane turned back to were they came from, she followed the path back to the main hall. She didn't stay there long. She found Isabella kissing Prince John and turned away rather quickly. Part of her wanted to be sick and another part of her was curious. However, to her it meant that it wouldn't be her going back to London with him, it would be her. That way, Sir Guy, now Guy, the outlaw would be able to see her if he wanted to.

Jane was wrong. When she returned to her quarters, she found her belongings missing and saw from a window that horses were being stacked with things that were clearly hers. She ran outside and looked questioningly at her smirking father.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I think the question you are looking for is, where are you going? Quite simple really, what with Gisborne gone and therefore no chance of a marriage between you, you are going to London, again with Prince John." Replied The Sheriff.

"What about Isabella?" Asked Jane.

"She's staying here I'm under orders to protect her from Thornton. Have fun darling!" Replied The Sheriff.

Jane couldn't protest. Guy was nowhere to be seen and couldn't save her and if he went to London after her, he would be killed for resisting arrest. Prince John had the door of the carriage opened for him. He then turned to Jane and held out his hand. Jane had never dreamed of leaving Nottingham when she arrived, let alone with Prince John. She turned back to her father who simply waved happily at her. Her eyes travelled up as she remembered how she came to Nottingham, yet the floor remained the floor. A dark knight hadn't fallen from his horse this time. Prince John began to get impatient.

"Lady Jane!" He snapped.

Jane was back in the present time. With a heavy heart, she accepted Prince John's hand and entered the carriage which left for London, followed by watching villagers, who reported the incident to Robin Hood, who returned to the forest with bad news, for new, full-time recruit out-law Guy.

"Jane's gone." He said.

"Gone? Gone where?" Asked Guy.

"She had no choice. Prince John took her to London. This time for good. You can't get her back this time, it's too risky for you both." Replied Robin.

Guy ran to some near-by bushes and put Munch and John off their rabbit stew by being very ill. It was the thought of Jane alone with Prince John that turned his stomach that caused him to be so sick. Robin Hood was right, to break her out of the palace could cost many lives. He returned to camp and he was patted on the back.

"You'll get used to it. Don't worry, you'll get your due when the King comes home." Said John.

"If the King comes home." Added Guy.

The other outlaws sent him a glare. He had to believe it, it was his only hope that he would get Jane back before Prince John really got to her. The Sheriff's daughter, was now Prince John's guest, yet still his humble servant and one that he had admitted he liked. Guy remembered how Prince John had danced with her and picked at his food. Robin and John looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Guy needed time to adjust before outlaw training began. Guy had much to prove to himself, the outlaws and the people. Now there was nothing left to distract Guy, just a memory of Vasey's daughter, who gave him back his sanity and his heart, yet took some of it with her when she went to London. Guy had one finally dream in Jane's absence. _Marian walked away from him, turned around and smiled before she vanished. A hand appeared on his arm and he turned to Jane. She smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, she too vanished. The palace appeared infront of him. King Richard was back and he knelt before him, expecting the worse. Jane walked down the steps and knelt down too him. He felt something cold and metal in his hand. A ring. King Richard nodded at him. He put the ring on Jane's finger. The King cleared his throat._

_"I pronounce you man and wife!" He announced._

Guy smirked in his sleep. The next morning he was disappointed that it had all been a dream, but pleased that it had been a good one. He was the most rested out of the outlaws, as he didn't doubt for a moment that they had been keeping an eye on his tent all night in turns.


End file.
